


Larry Slavery AU

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where slavery is legal for those who can afford it and generally isn’t looked down upon. Most slaves are born slaves but people can sell themselves into slavery to pay off a debt. There are house slaves who are much like maids and butlers, personal slaves who keep their master’s personal and business lives in order, and bed slaves which only consist of the most beautiful of the slaves and are used for sexual purposes.</p><p>The Tomlinson’s are one of the most wealthy families in the UK and decide to buy their eldest son, Louis, a slave for his eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I have been writing this for a while and I have most of the story published on my tumblr, but I decided to give this site a go and see if I can gain more readers here. Not all of the warnings happen with each chapter. I will put a warning at each chapter if something comes up.
> 
> Also, I always post each new chapter on Tumblr before I would post it to any other forum (possibly by a few hours or even a couple of days), so if you'd like to get the updates quicker, track the tag "larry slavery au" or follow my Tumblr (top-linson) Enjoy!

It was safe to say that Louis Tomlinson loved his birthday probably more than any of the other children his age. His birthday wasn’t ever just a one day affair, it was a week long event. His parents would give him extravagant gifts that made all of the other children, even the more well-off one’s, completely envious. Even though the Tomlinson’s wealth was no secret to anyone, they did raise all of their children to have respect for others who were less fortunate and to not let it completely go to his head. In fact, he even let one of their house slave’s children, a blond boy named Niall, play with some of his toys until he had to go do his chores.

Today was definitely no different. While his presents were no longer toys, his birthday was still an important event in the household. Every morning when Niall, who can become sort of his own personal slave as well as a friend, brought him his breakfast, it always consisted of his favorite foods that he usually only got to eat during special events. He knew that this birthday was much more important than the last seventeen. He was now an adult and he knew his parents were going to bring him to get his own slave. Niall was great and Louis had spent most of his life with the boy, but Niall didn’t hold the status of what having a bed slave would have.

A shiver ran through Louis’s body at the thought of having his own bed slave to satisfy his needs instead of his own hand or from some random bloke at his school. His brain couldn’t wander far because a knock came from his door. “Come in,” he called as he fixed the collar of his button-down shirt. He wanted to look sharp as he picked out his first slave; like he deserved such a high-status symbol.

“Good morning, sir,” Niall said with a bright smile on his face. “I’m here to pick up your tray from breakfast and to see if you were almost ready to depart for the agency. I think Mistress Tomlinson is rather excited to buy you your first slave, sir.”

Louis laughed as he slipped on his suit jacket. “Tell mother I’ll be down in just a few minutes and Niall,” he said, arching his eyebrow and smirking at the other boy. “How many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me Louis. I’m not your master, my father is.”

Niall, with the soiled tray in his hand, smiled and bowed his head at Louis. “At least once more,” he said with a light chuckle. “As always.”

The Irish boy left Louis alone in his room as he gave himself one last look in the mirror. Once he was positive that he looked just right, he left his room to head downstairs to find his mother waiting for him in the main hall.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she said, kissing both of her son’s cheeks. “Happy birthday. Are you all ready to go? The driver is already waiting for us out front.”

Louis nodded his head and grabbed his winter coat from Niall who had conveniently appeared just as he always does. He thanked the slave and opened the door for his mother.

The ride to the slave agency was filled with light chatter between him and his mother but Louis could hardly concentrate on the conversation. Even though he was of age and didn’t lack sexual experience, Louis was still scared about taking on his first slave. The only real interaction with a slave he’s had was Niall and he could hardly count that since he’s known the boy all of his life. This new, currently faceless slave would completely be his responsibility. Sure, the slave was there to serve him, but it would be Louis’ responsibility to make sure that his slave would be a good reflection on him and the rest of his family.

They pulled up in front of a building that he could only assume was the slave agency. Their driver opened the door and Louis quickly climbed out of the car hoping that his nerves would calm soon.

The interior of the building was rather nice compared to it’s rather ordinary outside. Their was a grand fountain right in the front and a split staircase the led up to a second level.

“Ah, Madam Tomlinson,” a man who appeared from the top of the stairs said with a pretty obnoxious smile on his face. “Always a pleasure. We’ve been expecting you and young master Tomlinson here.”

Louis’ mother took the man’s hand and let him place a kiss on top of it. “Yes, you’ve never done us wrong before, Simon but no time for small talk. I’m rather excited to see the selection you have for my son here. Only the best, I hope.”

“Of course, of course,” the man, Simon, said, turning to Louis. “I think you’ll be rather pleased with the boys we have selected for you to chose from.”

Simon led Louis and his mother up the stairs and down a long corridor. They passed many doors before they finally appeared to arrive. Simon unlocked the door and held it open for the Tomlinson’s to pass through. In the middle of the room were about ten young men, all sitting on their knees with their arms behind their back and their heads down. Louis’ face turned bright red when he realized they were all naked as well but he tried to not let it show.

“These are the most beautiful boys we have here,” Simon said, motioning towards the boys. “Their ages range from sixteen to nineteen and are all born slaves who were raised right here so there’s a very low chance for defiance.”

Louis looked at all of the boys. Simon was right, they were definitely all beautiful even though they were looked down at the ground. One, however, definitely caught his attention more than the others. The boy had thick curls that went in every which direction but they didn’t look wild or out of control. He could see a pair of pink, slightly pouty lips that Louis could imagine doing the most sinful things to his body. “What can you tell me about that one?” Louis said to Simon, pointing out the boy.

“Oh,” Simon said with a smile on his face. “That one is named Harry and he’s sixteen. He’s one of our most well-behaved boys.” Simon cleared his throat and looked at the younger boy. “Harry,” he said to the boy who instantly raised his head.

Louis almost gasped when the boy’s full face came into view. He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were beautiful and Louis could see himself getting lost in them for hours and hours. “I want him.”

“Are you sure, pumpkin?” Louis’ mother asked.

Louis had no doubt in his mind. “Yes. He’s the one.”

Harry’s face seemed neutral as he looked upon his new master’s face. Louis couldn’t wait to see how expressive Harry could be once they were back in the privacy of his room.

“A fine choice, young master Tomlinson. I promise you will not be disappointed with your decision,” Simon said. The older man clapped his hands and all of the boys apart from Harry stood on their feet immediately and filed out the room.

Louis’ mother patted his shoulder and kissed her son’s cheek. “Alright, sweetheart, you stay here and get acquainted with your new slave while I finish the paper work with Mr. Cowell downstairs, alright?”

Louis nodded his head as his mother and Simon left the room, leaving Louis and Harry alone for the first time.

“Hello,” Louis said awkwardly, breaking the silence. “My name is Louis Tomlinson and I am your new master and you’re Harry.”

Harry nodded but stayed in his position on the floor. “I am excited to be able to serve you, sir,” Harry said. His voice was much different than Louis had expected. It was much deeper than Louis’ had been at sixteen and even now and it seemed to be as smooth as melted chocolate. It made Louis’ mouth water.

“Yes, well, we’ll go over the rules more thoroughly when we get back to my home but for now, all you need to know is that you must call me ‘sir’ or ‘master’ always and do not speak directly to anyone without my permission, even my parents. Is that understood?”

Harry bowed his head and replied with, “Yes, sir.”

Louis smiled proudly at how well his new slave was already and couldn’t wait to really get a feel of how having Harry as a slave will be. “Alright, now let’s go downstairs now. Mother will be done with the paperwork soon and I want to get home as soon as possible.”

Harry nodded his head but stayed in place on his knees. Louis looked at him, confused, until he realized Harry was probably waiting for permission to stand. “You can stand, Harry,” he said. At that, Harry stood up right away and followed Louis out the door.

Just like he thought, Louis’ mother was just finishing up the paperwork when they arrived downstairs, Harry still completely naked. “Alright, we’re all set, sweetheart.”

Louis’ mother shook Simon’s hand one last time before they made their way back to the car, Harry right on Louis’ heel.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis didn’t hesitate to get Harry up to his room as soon as they arrived back home. He knew that everyone in his household, his family and their slaves alike, were eager to see the slave that the eldest of the Tomlinson children picked, but Louis didn’t want to waste time. He would show Harry off later but for now, he wanted him all to himself. Not even Niall whose mop of blond hair peeped out from behind a corner to try and catch a look could stop him.

When they finally made it to his room, Louis locked the door behind him to make sure they would be left alone. Harry was standing at the door and taking in his new surroundings. Louis’ room was definitely much larger than any room that Harry had ever been in at the agency. The bed was large and the sheets were white and puffy, almost like a cloud. There was a large window that had a wonderful view of the Tomlinson’s land that was currently covered with a dusting of white, untouched snow. “What do you think?” Louis asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Your room is wonderful, Master,” Harry said, turning his eyes on the ground and his hands behind his back.

Louis walked up to his slave, lightly grabbed his chin and raised his head so that Harry was looking at him in the eyes. “You don’t need to avoid eye contact, Harry. You may look up unless given instruction otherwise, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” he said, fighting the urge to look down at his feet.

Louis smiled in satisfaction at his slave’s ability to follow his instruction. “Good boy,” he said, petting Harry’s wild curls. “Now, we have about an hour before Niall is to bring lunch so until then, I think it’s best that we go over rules and what I expect of you, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry responded. Louis didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing the younger boy’s smooth voice saying that.

Louis walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, motioning Harry to follow. “I want you to sit on your knees in between my legs, please, Harry.” Harry obeyed immediately, much to Louis pleasure. “You can rest your head on my knee, if you wish.” Harry did just that and Louis couldn’t help but stroke his fingers through the boys soft hair. “So as I said at the agency, you are to address me as ‘sir’ or ‘master’ and that you’re only allowed to talk to me directly unless I tell you otherwise.” Harry rubbed his head against his master’s knee, making Louis sigh happily.

“Good,” he continued. “As I hope you’re aware, my parents bought you to be a bed slave so you’ll be expected to perform um, sexual stuff whenever I ask.” Louis’ cheeks were burning up but Harry seemed completely unfazed. Louis supposed Harry probably had known this information since he matured and was common knowledge to the boy. “We can, um, figure out an exact schedule as we go but eventually we’ll have you on a set schedule. I um, know that slaves like having instruction, especially born slaves.”

“Yes, master,” Harry said, nuzzling his cheek against Louis’ knee. “I would like that very much. Thank you.”

Louis’ dick practically jumped in his trousers at Harry’s actions but he had to calm himself down. He didn’t have the time to break his new slave in. Niall was always on time which is why his parents had kept him even after he reached proper age where it is typical for slave children to be separated from their parents. Niall was never late with his daily tasks and Louis knew he definitely wouldn’t be late today in order for a chance to be the first to see Louis’ new bed slave.

“As for sleeping arrangements, you will sleep in bed with me unless you are in punishment. If you end up breaking one of the rules or going against me in any way, you will sleep on the ground but I am already seeing that this will be a rare occurrence,” he said with a chuckle. “When you eat, you are only to eat from my hands unless I am at school. Then you may eat without me. You don’t get to sit on any of the furniture outside of this room but I will provide you with your own personal pillow so you may sit at my feet.”

Louis leaned down and kissed atop of the younger boy’s head and breathed in his intoxicating aroma. Harry smelled like a mix of cinnamon and something that was just uniquely Harry. Louis couldn’t wait until he could wrap himself up with this boy and get lost in his scent. He had to shake his head in order to clear his thoughts. “And the day after tomorrow, we will go and pick out a collar for you so everyone knows it’s me you belong to.”

Harry purred, actually purred at the thought of having the weight of a collar around his neck. It was something that every slave longed for. It was the ultimate sign of being owned, that you were cared for and Harry knew that Louis would give him only the best. “Thank you, master,” Harry said, smiling against Louis’ knee. “I can’t wait to wear your collar.”

Louis stroked Harry’s hair and smiled at his slave. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was definitely the right choice. “Now come up here,” he said. “I think we’ve gone over most of the basic rules and Niall should be here soon with lunch so let’s relax before he bombards us.”

Harry crawled on the bed and curled his body next to his master feeling completely safe and cared for in his embrace. Yes, Harry was definitely going to enjoy his life here. “Master?” he asked cautiously. “Who’s Niall?” Even though it was none of his business, Harry secretly hoped that Niall wasn’t another one of his master’s personal slaves. Harry wanted to show that it was him, not any other slave that could fulfill all of Louis’ needs.

“Niall is one of my parent’s house slaves’ son. We kept him once he became of age,” Louis explained. “You’ll love Niall. He’s very nice and besides the fact that my family owns him, I consider him one of my closest friends.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door signaling Niall’s arrival with lunch. “Come in,” Louis called, refusing to remove himself from his embrace with Harry. Besides, Niall was the only slave that could unlock Louis’ door so he could let himself get lost in Harry’s scent for their last few moments alone.

“Hello again, sir,” Niall said in an overly cheerful voice. “I hope your birthday has been going well for you and this must be your new addition!” Niall set the tray with Louis’ lunch on the nightstand to observe Harry who seemed to be trying to move closer to Louis’ side even though that was hardly possible.

“Yes, Niall,” Louis said, rolling his eyes at the other slave. “This is Harry.”

Niall smiled excitedly and offered his hand to Harry. “Oh, he’s a cute one, master Louis! Good work,” he said, winking at the other boy. “My name is Niall, you’ll probably see me more than you like but I’m sure we will be great friends!”

Harry looked at Niall’s hand and back at his master, unsure of what to do. Even though Louis had said great things about this Niall person, he never gave Harry’s permission to speak to him.

“Oh!” Louis said, sensing Harry’s dilemma. “You can speak to Niall. He’s definitely an exception. Always.”

Harry nodded and took Niall’s hand then and introduced himself. Harry wasn’t really sure of what to think of the blond. He was definitely as nice as his master made him out to be, but Harry had never really had a friend before. The boys at the agency weren’t really allowed to mingle with each other. Their only goal in life was to become the perfect slave and nothing else.

“Alright, Niall,” Louis said. “I’d like alone time with my slave before you pester him into become friends with you. I’ll send for you if I need anything, thank you.”

Niall bowed his head at the order. “Of course, sir. I won’t come back to clean until you send. Enjoy your first day, Harry.” And with that, Niall was gone.

Louis sat up and kissed the top of Harry’s curls. “Sorry about him,” he said reaching for the tray with their lunch. “He’s wonderful but I didn’t want him annoying you so early in your stay.” Louis chuckled and picked up a grape that was sitting on his plate and bringing it to Harry’s lips. The slave took the grape into his mouth without question and Louis couldn’t help but love the way Harry’s lips moved around it. He definitely couldn’t wait until those pink lips curled around something else but again, he had to wait.

The older boy found that he actually quite enjoyed feeding his slave and Harry seemed to enjoy it as well. It was intimate without being overwhelmingly so. He fed Harry until both of their stomachs were satisfied and put the tray aside. Now it was time for the real master and slave bonding to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis looked over at his young slave as he tried to calm his nerves down. This wasn’t going to be Louis’ first time but for some reason he was much more nervous now than he had ever been with another boy before. Maybe it was because Harry was, for the most part, an unknown to Louis. He wasn’t sure what the boy expected and if he was going to be able to fulfill all of his duties as his master.

“Harry,” Louis said, getting the younger boy’s attention. “Just what have they taught you at the agency? I’d like to know what I’m dealing with here.”

The curly-haired boy sat up on his knees and faced his master before he began. “Well,” he started. “They touch us everything they think that our future master might want of us.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked him.

Harry cleared his throat and brought his hands behind his back. “We’d go through different areas of training for a week or two at a time, sir,” he continued. “They taught us how to control every one of our bodily functions in case it is what you desired. Then of course we learned all of the mechanics of every kind of sexual encounter you could ask for, including bondage, breath play…”

Louis couldn’t really focus much after that even though Harry’s lips kept moving. The idea of Harry bound to his bed made his mouth water and his pupils dilate. He couldn’t wait any longer for this. He needed Harry and he needed him now.

“Harry,” Louis said, his voice thick with arousal from the wicked thoughts going through his head. “I want you to undress me and then we’re going to have some fun with you showing me all of the things you know.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes, master,” he said as his arms shot to begin working on the button of Louis’ trousers. The older boy’s cock was hard and straining against the material of his briefs, needing to get free. Fortunately, Harry had quick and nimble fingers and was able to free Louis from his trousers and briefs in no time and quickly began working on the buttons of Louis’ shirt.

Once Louis was completely exposed to the other boy, Harry took a moment to take the sight of his master’s nude body. Louis wasn’t exceptionally bulky in the muscle department but he definitely had defined pecks, abs and strong arms that looked like he could hold Harry down easily.

“Good,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s hair. “Now, show me how talented your pretty mouth is.”

Without a question, Harry began to lower himself and to much of his confusion, Louis stopped him. “Not so fast,” Louis said as he guided Harry back into an upright position. “We’re in no rush. I want to see how talented your mouth is in a different way first.” Before Harry could question his master’s meaning, Louis brought his lips to the younger boy’s for the first time ever.

Harry’s lips were soft, yet firm, and slotted perfectly against Louis’. Both boys moaned into the kiss. Louis’ hand went to the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him in closer. Harry tasted just as good as he smelled, if not better. He was absolutely intoxicating and Louis was so glad he never had to share this boy with anyone else. Harry was all his.

His head began to spin as he got more and more lost into Harry and he had to separate himself. Louis’ breath was harsh and uneven as he pulled away from the other boy who let out a whine at the loss of his master’s lips. “Don’t worry, kitten,” Louis said with a deep chuckle. “That was only the beginning. Now it’s time we start to real fun. Get to it.”

Louis laid back on his bed, his cock throbbing against his belly just begging to be touched. Harry wasted no time and was quickly between his master’s legs. He placed a small kiss on the very tip of Louis’ leaking cock, smearing precum across the slave’s pink lips. He gave the flushed tip a few teasing kitten licks across the top before finally taking all of his master’s length into his mouth.

At the agency, they never were allowed to practice on each other or anyone at all for that matter because there was a higher price for virgins. Instead they taught each boy with the aid of dildo so this was Harry’s first time with a real cock. His master was quite bigger than the dildos they used for practice at the agency in both length and girth but Harry was sure he would be able to handle it. He loved the feeling of being stretched although part of their training was to control their pleasure incase their master wanted them to go without any. He really hoped that wasn’t going to be the case with his master.

Louis was quite impressed with how talented Harry’s mouth really was. Whatever his parents had paid for him was definitely not nearly enough. He loved watching his slaves pink lips stretched around his shaft, taking him in inch by inch. It was a sight he could never imagine getting old.

Unfortunately, though, Louis didn’t want to come in Harry’s mouth, at least not yet. He dying to know what his cum looked like dripping from the other boy’s perfect ass. “Enough,” Louis said and Harry lifted his head immediately. Such a good boy Louis thought to himself at his slave’s obedience. “Although I definitely plan on exploring many of the things that the agency taught you, that’s going to have to wait until a later time because right now all I can think about is burying my cock deep in your beautiful ass.”

His master’s words caused Harry to whimper softly and he nodded his head. “Of course, sir.”

Louis reached over and yanked open the nightstand draw and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. “I want you to open yourself up for me,” Louis said, his eyes burning into Harry’s. “Get yourself nice and loose and then when you’re finished, you may fuck yourself on my cock.”

A small moan escaped from Harry’s lips as he reached for the lube. “Yes, sir. Thank you sir,” he said and squirted a generous amount into his hands. He coated his fingers before bringing on digit to his entrance and sliding it in.

Louis watched as Harry began to work the first finger in and out of himself to prepare for what was to come. The boy already looked like he was in bliss and Louis couldn’t wait to see how he looked when he had something even bigger stretching out those tight rings of muscle.

One finger became two, then two became three and Harry knew he was more than good enough in order to take his master. “I’m ready, sir,” the younger boy panted as his slipped his fingers from his ass and climbed up so he was straddling his master’s waist. He reached behind himself and guided his master’s cock to the entrance of his eager ass. When the blunt tip breached Harry’s tight hole, both boys moaned out. Harry let his head fall back as he continued to take more and more of his master’s length into his ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis moaned when Harry finally, finally was filled completely. “So good. So tight…”

Harry whined in response as he began to move up and down Louis’ shaft. The burn was just as wonderful as Harry knew it would be, much better than any of the dildos he had been practicing with for the past two years. Not only was his master bigger, Harry found feel Louis throbbing inside of him. It felt absolutely sinful. As soon as his body relaxed more, Harry picked up his movement and began to move at an even faster pace which drove Louis wild.

He had never, ever felt anything as tight or as warm as his slave’s ass. He knew there was absolutely no way he could possibly grow sick of this boy and their time together had jus started. Louis’ hands began to roam up Harry’s toned body. He wanted to memorize every dip of his body, every last mark on his tanned skin. Louis noticed that Harry not only had one pair of nipples, the younger boy seemed to have another pair. Instead of this freaking out or disturbing Louis, the older boy couldn’t wait to see if they were sensitive as most have been in his experience but that would have to wait for another time. Louis was dangerously close from the grip Harry’s ass had around his dick.

“I’m close, kitten,” Louis said, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. “Can’t wait to come into your sweet ass.” Harry moaned. “Is that what you want? Do you want my cum filling you up? Do you want it to drip down your legs? Tell me, Harry.”

Harry’s breaths were coming out in short pants at this point. The burn in his ass was now consuming his entire body and his master’s words were going to be the death of him. “Yes!” he managed to breath out. “I want you to come in my ass, master. Please let me have it.”

Louis chuckled and smacked Harry’s ass with one of his hands. “Such a cumslut. We’ll have to see just how much of a cumslut you are later but for now, let’s give you what you want since you’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Harry only had to work his way down his master’s cock three more times before Louis was coming deep and hard into his slaves tight ass. Both boys moaned as Louis spilt his seed into Harry until Louis was left feeling dazed and relaxed. He looked up to see that Harry was still hard as a rock and had not come yet. “Oh, my sweet Harry,” he said in a loving voice. “You can come as long I don’t instruct you otherwise. Come for me, darling. Show your master how much you enjoyed riding his cock.”

With only two pulls of his own dick, Harry came hard, his cum landing on both of their chests and even a bit on his chin. Louis never really paid much attention to any of the other boys he’s been with as they came, their pleasure never really mattered, but seeing Harry looking completely spent, covered in his own cum and Louis’ dick still in his ass….Louis couldn’t think there could be anything better.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry made a hum of utter satisfaction as he finally let Louis’ soften cock slide out of him. He couldn’t believe how empty he felt without his master’s cock buried inside of him even though this was only the first time he had been able to experience it. He felt his own cum cooling on his chin and chest and he couldn’t help but giggle at the mess they had made.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked with only one eye opened and an amused smirk stretched across his face.

“We made quite the mess, sir,” Harry said as he wiped some of the cum from his master’s chest and brought it to his lips. He gave his finger an experimental lick. He had never tasted cum before and even though he’d much rather be tasting his master’s, he supposed it wasn’t too bad. “Will I be able to taste your cum today, sir?” Harry asked hopefully.

Watching Harry taste his own cum off from his chest made Louis’ sensitive dick want to come back to life. This boy seriously had no idea just how incredibly sexy he was and the fact he was so eager just to taste Louis….he was definitely going to be the death of him. “I think I need a bit in order to rest up before we have another go,” Louis said, bringing his arm up so he could stroke the other boy’s cheek. “But I wouldn’t mind having a taste at you while it’s right here.”

Louis swiped his thumb across Harry’s chin to gather the cum that had landed there before bringing his thumb to the younger boy’s mouth and nudging it open. Harry seemed to get what Louis was trying to do because he took his master’s thumb into his mouth and sucked the cum off. When it was all gone, Harry looked at his master for further instruction. Instead of telling him, Louis just brought his hand to the back of the younger boy’s head and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Louis wasted no time slipping his tongue into his slave’s mouth and tasting the remains of the boy’s cum and completely licking him clean.

Louis finally pulled away with a groan and licked his lips. “You taste delicious, Harry,” he said before placing one last kiss to his slave’s lips. “But we should get ourselves cleaned up. How about we take a bath?”

Harry purred on top of Louis and nodded his head. “I’d like that a lot, sir.”

After gentle sliding Harry from him, Louis slid from his bed and headed towards his bathroom. He turned on the tub and let the water get to just the right temperature before going back into his bedroom to where Harry still lay tangled in the crumpled sheets. A big, lazy smile stretched across the younger boy’s face as he saw his master come back into view and Louis couldn’t help but smile back. “Are you able to walk or would you like me to carry you to the tub?”

Harry sat up, wincing slight at his sore ass. “I can walk, sir,” he said, sliding out of bed and walked towards Louis who put his hand on the small of Harry’s back and guided him to the bathroom. The tub was almost filled at the perfect height when they got back so after checking the water’s temperature, Louis turned off the faucet.

He grabbed a washcloth and a towel from the cabinet before setting the towel on the counter and returning to the tub, washcloth in hand. Louis stepped in and made himself comfortable before motioning for Harry to join him. The younger boy smiled and slid into the tub so his back was pressed against his master’s chest.

Louis reached to the side of the tub and grabbed the soap and lathered up the washcloth so he could wash his slave’s chest. Harry let out a small sigh of appreciation at the care his master was using. He felt absolutely wonderful. Louis washed all of Harry’s body that he could reach. He moved his hand down his body and careful brushed the sudsy cloth over Harry’s flaccid cock.

The curly-haired boy whimpered softly at the small amount of friction to his cock which caused Louis to smirk. “You like that, my little Hazza?” he asked and Harry nodded his head. Louis loved how responsive Harry seemed to be to him and loved having him squirming against him. It caused the absolutely best friction against his own cock. “Such a dirty boy. We’ll have to see just how far that goes after our bath.”

The rest of their bath was rather enjoyable with nothing other than teasing touches and soft, lingering kisses. It was much different than the intense nature they were in bed. Louis liked it. He also found out that he had a thing for Harry’s curly locks. Just like how he enjoyed tugging on his thick hair in the bedroom, Louis loved the feeling of running his fingers through his slave’s curls when he washed his hair for the other boy. Bath time is definitely going to be a new favorite thing for him.

When they were finished, Louis drained the water and dried Harry and himself off with the plush, terrycloth towel and guided him back into the bedroom. Before Harry could crawl back into the bed, Louis stopped him and pulled him into a deep kiss. “How about we see if you like how I taste more than yourself?” he said in a playful voice.

Harry nodded his head eagerly as Louis pulled away and got himself comfortable on the big bed. Without needing to be asked twice, Harry started to place soft kisses against the head of Louis’ half-hard cock. He watched in amazement as it started to grow harder and harder as his kisses turned into small licks before fully taking his master’s cock into his mouth. Louis had tasted just as good as he did the last time Harry had him in his mouth and he couldn’t wait to get to taste his cum.

Louis got so lost in the feeling of Harry’s warm and wet mouth that he didn’t hear the knock coming from his door. Harry didn’t seem to notice either and kept taking his master to the back of his throat. After a second knock, the door creaked open to reveal Niall with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

Both of the boys on the bed noticed his entrance when they heard the small gasp escape from Niall’s lips. Harry was about to let Louis slip from his mouth but his master’s hand kept him from movie. “Did I tell you that you could stop?”

Harry blushed and went back to work without another word.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Niall said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. “But your mother sent me to remind you that your birthday dinner is going to be ready in one hour and that you should um, get ready.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and nodded his head. “Fine, fine,” he said as he tried to focus on Niall’s words which was becoming increasingly difficult with Harry’s skilled mouth working his prick. “Tell her we’ll be done then. You may take the tray from lunch and leave.”

Niall nodded and hurried over to where the tray lay on the nightstand, trying to avoid looking at the pair to give them some sort of privacy.

Once Niall had disappeared, Louis finally let out a groan he was holding in and gripped Harry’s hair tighter. There was no way he was going to last very long with how things were going. Harry was just too good. “Almost there, kitten,” he said which seemed to make Harry suck harder and bob his head faster. “Almost going to get to taste your master’s cum.” Harry moaned around Louis’s dick and continued until Louis gripped his hair even tighter and moaned out, “Here is comes….”

Louis came in long spurts into Harry’s warm mouth and Harry had a difficult time trying to swallow it all, definitely something he would have to work on. His master didn’t taste much different than he did but his seemed maybe a little sweeter. He let Louis’ soften prick slip from his mouth and licked his lips.

“What’s the verdict?” Louis asked in a breathy voice, a playful smile on his face.

“You taste wonderful, sir,” Harry said before letting his master claim his mouth in a kiss. Louis had never let any boy he had fooled around with in the past. He had absolutely no desire to taste himself on any of their lips but Harry….he was definitely a different story. He would probably find any reason in order to kiss his slave. Not that he needed one, anyway.

Louis got out of bed and went over to his closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. He figured a nice pair of slacks, a button-down shirt and maybe a pair of suspenders would do. It was just his family after all. He pulled all of the articles of clothing out and lay them down on the bed before going over to his dresser to pull out socks and a pair of briefs.

“What would you like me to wear, master?” he heard Harry ask from his spot on the bed.

Louis hadn’t really thought much about Harry’s clothes since all he could think about from the moment he saw him was how wonderful the boy looked naked. Since he was a bed slave, it was socially acceptable for him to go without clothes completely, even in public but Louis wasn’t so sure he wanted his entire household to see what was his. Louis dug in his dresser drawer and threw a pair of black briefs to Harry. “These should do for dinner until we get your own wardrobe figured out.”

The younger boy blushed but nodded his head. He was used too being naked but for some reason he got embarrassed at the thought of anyone but Louis seeing him naked now.

The two of them got dressed in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing a few kisses when they’d catch each other’s eyes. When it was almost exactly an hour since Niall had interrupted them, Louis wrapped an arm around his slave’s waist and brought the other up so he could run his finger across his bare neck. “I can’t wait until we get a collar,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Then there will be no doubting who you belong to.”

“I would never doubt who I belong to, master,” Harry said with a smile on his face.

They made their way down the stairs, Harry attached to Louis’ side the entire time, and to the dining room. Louis’ parents were already sitting at the heads of the table, each sipping a glass of wine.

“Ah, there you are, son,” Louis’ father said with a grin on his face. Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and brought him over to his seat.

“Hello, father,” he said, accepting the half-hug from the older man.

“Eighteen. Can you believe it?” he said, shaking his head. “It just seems like yesterday your mother and I were bringing you home from the hospital.” His father shared a fond smile with Louis’ mother from across the table. It wasn’t until he looked back to his son that he finally acknowledged Harry who was standing slightly behind the older boy. “So this is the boy you picked out?”

Louis nodded his head and placed his stroked Harry’s wrist with his thumb. “Yes, this is Harry,” he said with a grin on his face.

Harry kept quiet and Louis’ side as his father looked the boy up and down. “He’s a nice looking, lad,” he said. “I can definitely see why Simon charged so much for him. You have fine taste, Louis.”

“Thank you, father,” Louis said, looking back at Harry. “He is quite lovely. Do you have the cushion I picked out last week?”

Louis’ father motioned to one of the house slaves standing in the corner who brought over a plush, navy blue and red striped pillow. “Stripes are kind of my thing,” he mentioned to Harry when he took the pillow from the slave. “Hopefully it’s as comfortable as it’s supposed to be.” He placed the pillow next to his chair and motioning Harry to kneel.

When Harry was situated on the pillow, Louis took his own seat just as dinner was getting served.

“Your slave is pretty, Louis,” he heard one of his younger sister’s say from across the table, a deep blush spreading across her face.

“Thank you,” Louis said with a chuckle, his fingers finding Harry’s hair again. Louis could hear Harry hum at the motion which only urged Louis to continue his action.

Dinner was nice. There was small talk amongst his family about Christmas plans for the following morning and other leisurely topics. Louis’ favorite part though was how intimate he felt when he fed Harry with his hands from his spot on his knees. He loved being in control of the other boy like this and it seemed that Harry enjoyed it as well.

Before to long, the cake that Niall’s mother had prepared had been eaten and the younger members of the family were sent to bed with threats that Santa would not come if they didn’t. Louis thanked both of his parents with a kiss on the cheek before retiring to his own room, Harry right by his side.

Louis shed his clothes and tossing them on the floors, not really caring that it would cause the fabric to wrinkle. All he cared about was falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Harry.

“Did you have a nice birthday, sir?” Harry asked as they both slipped under the covers.

“Best birthday, ever,” Louis said and it was true. He placed a slow, lingering kiss to Harry’s lips before letting his eyes slip close and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas went on without a hitch. The boys were woken by the persistent knocking of Louis’ younger siblings on the door over their excitement that Santa had indeed come. They spent their morning sitting around the large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree with Louis’ family all opening their presents, Harry nuzzling against Louis’ side the entire time.

The rest of the day was spent just relaxing around the Tomlinson home, Harry and Louis only sneaking off twice so Harry could give his master a blowjob.

“We should probably have an early night,” Louis said as he stroked his slave’s hair. “We need to get to the shops early before all of the vultures set in for the after Christmas sales. We need to get you a collar and a few other things as well.”

Harry’s eyes lit up at the mentioning of the collar. If it was one thing that he learned at his time at the agency, it was that the biggest honor any slave could have was getting a collar from their master. Collars were usually only given to bed slaves but many house slaves secretly longed for one as well. It was a huge status symbol and Harry couldn’t wait to feel the weight of it around his neck as a constant reminder of belonging to his master. “Okay, sir,” he said with an eager grin.

The two of them fell asleep easily that night with Harry safely tucked away in Louis’ arms. When they awoke, Louis greeted Harry with a soft peck to his lips before forcing himself to pull away. “As much as I’d like to let you blow me or pound you into the mattress, I was stupid enough to make reservations at the jewelry store at ten for a private showing of collars so we really do need to get up.”

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his nose against his master’s cheek. “It’s okay, sir,” he said. “We’ll have plenty of time tonight, I’m sure and I can show you how grateful I am for the collar.”

Louis let out a small groan that was a mix of arousal and annoyance that they wouldn’t have time for Harry to please him this morning. He forced himself out of bed and went straight to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the two of them. “It snowed last night so you’ll have to wear actual clothes today,” Louis explained as he came back with two pair of slacks and two jumpers. “The pants may be a bit small on you but we’ll pick up some clothes of your own while we’re out so we have them if we need them.”

They each got dressed, trying to keep their eyes off of each other so they weren’t tempted to try anything. Louis gave Harry one of his spare peacoats and a scarf before they went outside and got into the car. The drive to the jewelry shop was short and Harry spent the entire time in the backseat cuddled close to his master. They didn’t separate until the driver pulled up to the entrance and opened the door for them.

They walked in and Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. The shop was much bigger than he imagined; two levels with numerous cases of beautiful, expensive jewelry inside. He couldn’t even imagine how much money his master and his family had to have in order to afford something at a place like this.

“Ah! Mister Tomlinson,” a voice came from the back of the store. “We were expecting you. We have the back showcase ready for you and your slave to got through. I’m sure you’ll be satisfied with the collars we have chosen for you.”

“Yes, well, I’m hoping you’re right,” Louis said with a smirk on his face.

The man brought them to a locked door. The man slid a card through a slot and entered a code before it popped open to reveal a smaller version of the main showroom. There were only four class cases, each with a small selection of collars laid out on plush, satin pillows.

Louis started at the first case and turned his nose up in distaste. It’s not that these collars were bad but many of them were either too plain or too effeminate for Harry. He was about to get frustrated when at the very last case he finally saw it. It was absolutely perfect. It was a black titanium chain and in-between each link was an emerald which Louis knew would match perfectly with Harry’s eyes. “What do you think of that one?” he asked Harry, directing to the chain.

Harry looked down at the case and he could feel his heart practically leap into his throat at the sight of the collar. It was absolutely beautiful and better than anything he could have imagined for himself. “It’s perfect, sir,” Harry said.

Louis’ face lit up and he asked the man if they could try it on. He unlocked the case and brought the collar over to them. Louis took it from the main and unhooked the back and clasped it around Harry’s neck.

Harry’s whole body felt abuzz at the feeling of having the collar around his neck. The feeling was so intense that Harry actually fell to his knees, his submission overpowering him. “Oh, sir,” he said as his eyes began to water and bottom lip began to tremble. He finally felt like everything was right in the world, that nothing could hurt him as long as he had his master’s collar around his neck.

“I think we found a winner,” the man said with a chuckle and Louis couldn’t help but smile at his perfect slave.

“Yes, I believe we have.”

Harry stayed on his knees as Louis finished paying for the collar. He slowly brought his hand up and felt the cool chains and let out a shaky breath of contentment as his fingers ghosted across the links. If only the boys at the agency could see him now…

_“One of the most important things that a bed slave, or really any slave, could ever obtain is a collar from their master,” Mr. Cowell said in front of the group of boys and girls on their knees. “It is not only a symbol of status but it also a symbol of love and commitment that the master has for their slave. It’s a symbol of bonding that no outside would dare try to break.”_

_Harry stared up at the board as a slideshow of images of different collars flashed across the screen; all different types from plain ones that almost looked like a collar a dog would wear to beautiful silver one’s with diamonds encrusted into the metal. The curly-haired boy could hardly concentrate for the rest of that day’s lesson._

_When they were allowed to leave, Harry caught up with the only person he could really call a friend here, Liam. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful, Liam?” Harry asked in a dreamy voice. “To one day be swept away by the man of your dreams and him giving you a beautiful collar.” The boy let out a dreamy sigh and his friend couldn’t help but roll his eyes._

_“You live in a fantasyland, Harry,” Liam said, causing Harry to pout. “Not all slaves are given as nice of collars as were shown in class. We don’t even know if we’ll be selected to be bed slaves yet until next week!”_

_Harry scoffed at his friend. “You’re such a downer, Liam!” he said dramatically. “Look at us! We may only be fourteen but we’re some sexy beasts and you know it. There’s no way we won’t be selected! Besides, you have to admit it’s still a nice thought, regardless of you being a negative Nancy.”_

_Liam couldn’t help but smile at his friend even though he tried his best not to. “Fine,” he said in defeat. “The idea of getting collared is rather nice.”_

_“That’s the spirit, Li!” Harry said with a big smile on his face. “One day, I promise it will happen.”_

Harry smiled at the memory. Even two years ago when the concept of getting a collar was fresh and abstract, Harry knew it was what he wanted. Now here he was with the most beautiful collar that he could have ever wished for. His face fell for a bit when he thought of Liam who was still, as of a few days ago, at the agency. He missed his good friend and he hoped that he would some how be able to see him again although the chances were quite slim.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his master’s hand caress his cheek. Harry smiled up at his master and leaned into the touch. “You ready to go, Hazza?” he asked and Harry nodded his head and got up from his knees.

The two of them left after Louis thanked the man once again and went straight towards the car. They snuggled up together like they were before but this time Harry could feel his master running his fingers across the links of his collar. “So beautiful,” he murmured which made Harry sigh happily. He definitely couldn’t agree more.

They arrived at some high end clothing shops that were directed towards bed slaves. Louis guided Harry to the first shop and they began to shop. They picked out quite a few pairs of briefs of all different colors so Harry didn’t have to keep wearing Louis’ and a couple of pairs of lace panties because Louis couldn’t help but think how good the other boy would look in them. A couple dozen shirts, trousers and other clothing items that Harry might need if they were to go out when the weather was less than cooperative.

Harry’s eyes grew wide as the pile of clothes his master was buying kept growing and growing. When they left the first store and handed the bags over to the driver, they walked into a second store that was quite obviously a sex store. Harry blushed a bit as Harry led him through a few of the selections. Any time Louis notice make any kind of indication that something excited him, he picked up the item with the intent to purchase it. “Don’t be scared to tell me what you want, Harry,” Louis whispered against his slave’s ear. “I’m open to all sorts of different things.”

They left that store with a whip, a pair of padded hand-cuffs, a mask, a ball gag, a few different sizes of dildo and other miscellaneous objects that Louis was excited to try out with his slave. After stopping for a quick lunch, they decided that they had done more than enough shopping for the day and headed back to the Tomlinson home.

“So,” Louis said with a mischievous grin on his face. “We have about a half-hour until we arrive home….maybe we can get a head start on you showing me how much you love your new collar?”

Harry let out a small whimper before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding out of his seat so he was on his knees in front of his master. He quickly undid Louis’ trousers and pulled them, as well as his briefs, down to his knees and got to work.

Louis groaned and let his hand go to it’s favorite spot in Harry’s hair as the slave eagerly began working on Louis’ already hard cock. Harry hoped that his master could see just how appreciative he was of the collar around his neck and how happy he was to have been chosen by him.

The curly-haired boy’s mouth was warm and wet and Louis was in absolutely heaven. His boy was definitely made for sucking cock. To make things even better, Harry now had a shiny new collar dangling from his neck that swayed back and forth as his head bobbed. It was an image that Louis never planned to forget.

The random small bumps in the road made Louis go deeper into Harry’s mouth and he wondered why he never thought of getting a blowjob in a moving car before but it was something that he would have to do again; with no one other than Harry, of course.

Harry knew when Louis was close by the way his fingers tightened in his hair and a string of obscenities came from the other boy’s mouth. He relaxed his throat as Louis came hard and deep into the back of his slave’s throat.

When Louis came down from his orgasmic high, he looked down to see Harry nuzzling his bear knee, looking up at Louis affectionately which made him smile. He also noticed that they were just pulling into the Tomlinson estate. “Perfect timing,” Louis said playfully, making both of the boys chuckle.

Louis straightened out his clothes and pulled Harry up to join him on the seat again. “Thank you, master,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss Louis’ cheek. “For everything.”

Louis smiled and stroked the other boy’s hair. “I feel like I should be the one thanking you,” he said, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss to Harry’s lips. “Now let’s get inside so we can finish what you started.” Harry’s pupils went wide and he nodded eagerly. He definitely liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys didn’t waist any time making their way to Louis’ room. Louis had made sure to grab the bags from their last purchases himself so he wouldn’t have to waste any time waiting for one of the slaves bringing them up. He wanted Harry and he wanted him now. He also made sure to tell the driver to have Niall bring the bags up when he called for them and not a moment sooner. There was no way Niall was going to interrupt them this time.

Louis locked the door behind them before walking straight towards the bed where he dumped all of the new items out so he could make a selection. He was definitely happy with his purchases and he couldn’t wait to try each item on his beautiful slave but he decided he should probably start off more mild.

“Get undressed,” Louis said without turning to Harry. He heard clothes falling to the ground from behind him as he picked up the first item. It was a black vibrator that was roughly seven inches in length. It wasn’t as long as Louis himself was but it definitely had a bigger girth so he was excited to see it stretched inside of his slave.

He could feel Harry’s presence behind him so he turned around and kissed the boy on the forehead. “Go lay on your back, spread eagle.”

Louis saw the small shiver that went through Harry’s body as he murmured a ‘yes sir’ and went to the bed. Louis started to put away all of the items he didn’t need back into the bags so the bed was clear for Harry. “We’re in for a fun day, Hazza,” he said with a chuckle. One of items that were left on the bed were a pair of padded handcuffs. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the cuffs and his cock twitched against his stomach. Louis secured both of Harry’s wrists in the cuffs and attached him to the bars of his headboard.

“Beautiful,” Louis said as he admired his work. The second item he grabbed from his dresser drawer; a simple blue polyester scarf that he used to tie around Harry’s eyes so he couldn’t see a thing. He grabbed the lube from it’s spot on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, straddling Harry’s waist. “How are you doing Haz?”

Harry wouldn’t lie, he actually liked the feeling of being tied up with no way of knowing what was going on to him. He wanted his master to know that he had absolute trust in him and that he would take care of him. “I’m doing fine, sir,” he said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Harry felt a cold, wet finger pressing against his entrance, causing him to gasp. Since yesterday was mostly spent with Louis’ family, they hadn’t been able to enjoy actual, penetrative sex and Harry had missed the feeling of being filled, especially by anything that belonged to his master.

The finger slipped into his waiting hole, stretching him slightly. The second finger brought a more prominent burn to spread across Harry’s ass and cause the boy to moan softly. The third finger left an even deeper burn that spread up Harry’s spine and he couldn’t help but rock his hips back against his master’s hand.

“So greedy,” Louis said with a chuckle. “Just can’t wait to get that pretty ass of yours fucked but we have a long while before I’ll even consider that.”

Harry whined at the thought. He wanted his master to fuck him now. It had been only a day since he officially lost his virginity and already he felt like he needed his master again and again.

Sooner than he’d like, Louis’ fingers slipped from inside of Harry causing the boy to whimper at the lost. Louis didn’t leave Harry empty for long, however. Almost immediately after his fingers were out, Louis started to press the blunt head of the vibrator into Harry’s open hole. The younger boy’s body arched off the bed as the intruding object slipped inside him. “Oh!” he called out before biting down on his lower lip. It obviously wasn’t his master’s cock like he had been hoping but it was definitely no an unwelcomed feeling.

“Such a good boy,” Louis said as the vibrator was all the way inside. Without a warning, Louis turned the dial at the end of the vibrator, causing it to turn out.

Harry’s body practically leaped off the bed at this new, intense sensation. This was definitely not something he had expected. The vibrations rocked through his entire body and the tip of the vibrator grazed his prostate, driving him mad.

“Now, I have a few things to take care of downstairs so I want you to be a good boy for me and stay here,” Louis said in a nonchalant tone. Harry moaned at his master’s words and couldn’t believe he was going to be left here. He could hear his master move across the bed before rolling something down to the base of Harry’s swollen prick. “Just to make sure you don’t come before I get to enjoy you a bit. I don’t want you to talk until I tell you otherwise, understood?”

Even though it had been a direct order, Harry didn’t think he could be able to speak even if he wanted to. His body was filled with so many different sensations that it was hard to concentrate so he just shook his head.

Louis left then and walked down the stairs to the slaves quarters were. He found Niall almost instantly, strumming away on a guitar that Louis’ father had given the boy for his tenth birthday. “Niall,” Louis said, getting the blond boy’s attention.

“Yes, master Louis?” the boy responded, placing the guitar down next to him. “Would you like me to bring those bags up already? I figured you were going to be a while…”

Louis laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Now is as good of a time as ever. I’ll help.”

Together, the two boys were able to carry the numerous shopping bags up the stairs to Louis’ room. When he opened the door, Harry was exactly where he had left him, rocking his hips against the sheets.

“Holy—-“ Niall stopped himself short. This was definitely not what he had expected coming into this

Louis chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Just set the bags over by the dresser. I’ll sort them later.”

Niall, trying not to look over at the tied up boy, made his way over to the dresser and set the many bags down next to it before hurrying back towards the door. Louis put the rest of the bags down and follow Niall’s lead, closing the door behind him without another glance in Harry’s direction.

Harry could hear the door opening and at first, he had hoped his master had changed his mind and come to take mercy on him and take him himself rather than keep the vibrator inside. He definitely didn’t count on Niall seeing him, tied up and completely vulnerable. He knew his entire body was blushing over the thought that someone other than his master had seen him in this state. Both fortunately and unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the two other boys left, leaving Harry alone again, struggling under the force of the vibrations.

Louis wouldn’t tell Harry this, but he had lied to him. He really didn’t have anything to do downstairs. He just wanted an excuse to test out some of their new toys and get his slave wound up. He made his way into the sitting room where he found his mother reading a book.

Her head popped up over the top and smiled when he noticed her son walking towards her. “Hello, darling,” she said, placing the book down on the table in front of her. “How did shopping go this morning? I’m assuming well.”

Louis nodded his head and took a spot next to his mother. “Very,” he replied. “I think you’d approve of the collar I picked out for Harry. It’s quite stunning.”

“I’m sure it is,” she said with a fond smile. “You do have quite impeccable taste. You get it from me. Speaking of Harry, where is the boy? You two have been joined at the hip since you brought him home.”

Louis felt a blush creep up on his face at the image of Harry upstairs, tied to his bed. “He’s up in my room doing….”

His mother laughed and patted her son’s knee affectionately. “I think I get the point. You don’t need to tell me the details, sweetheart but I am glad you came down here. I have something to tell you.”

“You do?” he asked, his eyebrow arching up.

“Yes,” she said almost hesitantly. “As you know, New Years is only a few days away and we’ve been invited to the Malik’s annual New Years party and we’re expected to be there.”

Louis let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Malik’s were another incredibly wealthy family in the UK that Louis’ family had been friends with for generations now. The Malik’s were nice enough people but ever since their son, Zayn, had come out, they practically expected them to get married. Zayn was a handsome enough guy, but his cocky attitude was sometimes completely overbearing to be around and Louis really had no interest in him rather than a few fucks here and there. Well, before he got Harry, anyway.

“I know you had a thing with Zayn, darling, but you are more than welcome to bring Harry with. In fact, I encourage it.”

Louis sighed. He really didn’t want to go to this party. He knew that Zayn would be all over him, especially since Louis had been avoiding his calls and texts all during their holiday break from school. He knew it was important to his mother and if Harry got to go, at least he could rub his beautiful slave in Zayn’s smug face. That would probably make it worth it. “Fine,” he said, his shoulders falling in defeat.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, darling,” his mother said, kissing him on his cheek.

Louis nodded his head and stood from the couch. Even though he knew he was hiding it well from his mother, he really was uptight and frustrated over being force in the same room as Zayn Malik all night. He needed to take out his frustrations somewhere and what better way than his beautiful, squirming slave upstairs.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. Harry wasn’t squirming as much as he was before. Now he was mostly lying with his back flat but breathing heavily as the vibrations shook his body. Even from the entrance he could tell how purple the tip of his slave’s cock was against his stomach. The poor boy must be in such agony. He loved it.

He made his way the rest of the way to the bed and stroked Harry’s cheek. “Such a beautiful boy,” he said, admiring Harry’s flushed body. “I bet you wish you could come. I bet you want to have my cock pounding into your abused hole, don’t you?”

Harry made a small whimpering noise and let out a shaky breath but didn’t speak. He wanted to follow all of his master’s rules perfectly.

“Such a good boy,” Louis said affectionately, letting his hand drop in between Harry’s legs and brush over the end of the vibrator. “Doing everything I tell you. How did I get so lucky?” Louis pushed against the end of the intruding object, causing it to hit more firmly against Harry’s prostate.

The younger boy yelled out at the intensity. How he wished he could tell his master that he wanted to come, that he wanted to be filled with his cock and not some cheap replacement. He bit down on his lower lip as his master seemed to finally take mercy on him and switch of the vibrations and pull the vibrator out.

Louis quickly discarded his clothes and crawled back on the bed, wasting no time in sliding into Harry’s stretched hole.

Both boys groaned; Harry because of the oversensitivity his body was feeling and Louis because of how warm and tight Harry still was around his cock even after being stretched out for a half-hour. Louis took no mercy in his movements, thrusting his hips roughly into Harry’s abused hole. He knew it probably wasn’t right to take out his frustrations over Zayn on Harry, but if his moans were any indication, Harry didn’t seem to mind too much. The only thing that was missing was Harry’s dirty words which Louis was eager to change.

“Such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you, Hazza?” Louis started. “Taking all of it even after what you just had in you for half an hour. Dirty, dirty boy. What do you want? Tell me. Tell me now.”

Harry let out a cry of relief at finally being able to speak and arched his back off the bed to bring his master deeper into him. “Please let me come, sir!” he cried out. “Please let me come! I need to!”

Louis chuckled at the amount of desperation that was laced in Harry’s voice. He was going to give in and give the boy what he wanted. “Alright, baby, alright,” he said. “You get to come as soon as I do.”

Harry moaned wildly but didn’t seem to have any complaints. He started to rock his hips back even harder against Louis, causing the best kind of friction against his dick. He knew that the other boy was doing it on purpose because there was no way Louis could last much longer with Harry doing what he was doing. Louis was more than okay with that.

Louis picked up his speed so his hips were smashing against Harry’s as hard and as fast as he could when he began to feel that familiar building feeling in his gut. Louis’s body slammed against Harry’s one last time before his orgasm spilled out from him, fast and hard. Even with the blinding intensity of his orgasm, Louis somehow managed to unlatch the cockring from Harry’s shaft, making the boy finally get the release he deserved.

Both boy’s body’s were shaking from their orgasms by the time they were both finished. Louis rolled off of Harry and tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see the state of his slave only to find Harry completely passed out. His breathing had gone deep and even and Louis could hear soft snores coming from his mouth. Louis brought his hand up to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t wake the other boy before removing his hands from the cuffs and removing the scarf from his eyes.

Louis put all of the items on his nightstand before bringing the duvet from the end of the bed up to cover the both of them. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the other boy’s sleeping form next to him. He had endured so much to prove himself to Louis and he definitely deserved a nice rest. Louis placed a kiss to the other boy’s forehead, watching as his lips twitched up into a small smile, before closing his own eyes and letting exhaustion take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zayn gets introduced in this chapter and let me say, he's a bitch in this story so sorry to any Zayn girls.

The next few days went by too quickly in Louis’ taste. He and Harry spent most of their time wrapped up in each other and only breaking away when they got hungry and had to take care of a bodily function. While he enjoyed every second he had with his slave, the knowledge of the Malik’s party clouded his thoughts. He really was dreading having to see Zayn with Harry around. Who knew what the other boy would say to him to put Louis in a bad light or to make him doubt their connection.

On the day of the party, Louis got dressed in his suit while Harry lounged around in nothing other than his collar. “What are you going to have my wear tonight for the party, master?” Harry asked, looking at Louis with a smile on his face.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back as he walked over to the dresser and opened up Harry’s first drawer. “Let’s see,” he said as he looked through the articles of clothing. Even though it would be acceptable, Louis didn’t want Harry to go completely nude. Not while Zayn Malik was around. He wanted him covered up at least a little bit. He pulled out a black mesh tank-top and a red thong that covered all that Louis wanted to have covered. “I think this will do.”

Harry nodded his head and took the items from his master and started to get dressed. For whatever reason, Harry could tell that his master was nervous about going to this party. He first noticed it when he had first told him about it a few days ago but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to do anything that could upset his master. He just hoped he would be okay during this party.

The two boys met the rest of the Tomlinson family downstairs by the door while Louis’ mother finished putting the younger children in their coats. When the girls turned to see Harry standing there in hardly anything at all, they all turned to each other and giggled making Harry blush slightly. “Don’t worry about them,” Louis whispered in his slaves ear. “You look absolutely stunning and everyone at this party will be jealous of me.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed and reached to grab his master’s wrist. The group then went outside where Harry noticed that their usual car was replaced with a stretch limo. Harry’s eyes widened in surprised which only made Louis chuckle beside him. “We know how to make an entrance,” Louis whispered as the family all climbed into the car. During the car ride, Harry noticed Louis’ younger sisters looking at him from time to time which made his entire face turn red. He wondered if this was how he was going to react the entire night but he sure hoped not.

They arrived at the party after only a twenty minute ride. Harry climbed out after Louis, still clinging to his arm. “Do I look alright, master?” he asked. He wanted to look his absolute best in front of his master’s friends. He didn’t want him to be embarrassed by him. He wanted his master to show him off and be proud that he was his slave.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry softly on the lips. “Of course you look, alright, Harry,” he said, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Don’t ever doubt yourself. I can promise that everyone’s eyes are going to be on you tonight even though there will be other bed slaves here, probably some who are wearing even less than you are right now.”

Harry nodded his head and kept his hold on his master’s arm as they turned to join the rest of the family in the Malik home. This home was very nice, just like the Tomlinson’s, but the décor was not as puts together, at least that’s what Harry thought but he didn’t have much to go off of.

A house slave appeared to take their coats and another showed them to where the party was. When they entered the room, the party seemed to be in full swing. There were people everywhere, all gathered in clusters throughout the large room. Louis was right; there were other slaves here in all different states of dress. There were some just standing by their masters while others were fulfilling their duties as slaves and serving their masters right in the crowded room!

Louis led Harry over to a long table filled with food. He filled the plate with multiple different kinds of foods and walked them over to an empty table at the far end of the room. There was no sign of Zayn yet thankfully but Louis was going to take any chances.

“Since we didn’t bring your cushion, why don’t you sit on my lap instead?” Louis asked with a grin on his face.

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically and crawled into his master’s lap. Even though he felt at peace when he was on his knees for his master, he loved this closeness as well. He would take anything from his master that he was willing to give. Louis began to feed Harry little bites of food and it seemed as if they were going to be left alone. Of course, life wasn’t that kind to him.

Louis heard him before he saw him. He could hear his laugh carry out throughout the room and Louis’ entire body stiffened. “Damn it,” he murmured making Harry look over at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Zayn approaching their table. Louis knew that Harry was curious but remained silent which Louis was incredibly grateful for. He wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible as he could focus on Harry for the rest of the night.

”Well, well, well,” he heard coming from across the table. “Louis Tomlinson. You’ve been a naughty boy and have been ignoring me all break.” Zayn had an obnoxious smirk on his face and was laying it on rather thick. He turned his attention to Harry and his smirked turned into a small sneer. “I’m assuming this is why.”

Louis took a deep breath to try and calm himself before answering. “This is my bed slave, Harry,” he said, trying to sound as polite as he possibly could. “Harry this is Zayn Malik. We attend school together.”

Zayn smirked and looked Louis up and down causing Harry to feel slightly uncomfortable even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. “I think we do a little more than go to school together, wouldn’t you say Louis?”

Louis’ nostrils flared up as he tried to make himself remain calm. He was really grateful that Harry was keeping silent on his lap. He didn’t really want to explain what their past was, at least not with Zayn standing right there. “Do you need something Zayn or are you done here?”

Zayn let out a soft chuckle and picked a pastry from their plate, took a bite and set it back where he found it. “I’m all done. See you around, Tommo.”

Only when Zayn was out of sight did Louis let out the breath he was holding in. This was exactly why he didn’t want to come. He knew something like this would happen and he was just lucky that Zayn had left much earlier than he expected him to.

“Sorry about him,” he murmured into Harry’s hair. “Zayn is kind of an asshole. His parents think because we’re gay that we’re somehow meant to be. I definitely would have to beg to differ.”

Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’ cheek and chuckled. As a slave, he didn’t have any say on if his master dated someone else. In fact, it was common for someone to have relationships other than the one with their bed slaves. Just because he didn’t have a say, that didn’t mean he liked the idea of sharing his master with others, especially someone like Zayn Malik.

Louis flicked the half-eaten pastry that Zayn had eaten to the side of the plate and continued feeding Harry. He could tell there was something on the younger boy’s mind but he was lucky enough where Harry knew when not to ask questions. He was definitely the perfect slave and Louis was so grateful for him.

“Louis,” he heard from behind them suddenly. He turned around to see his youngest sister all by herself. “I lost mummy, Louis. I can’t find her anywhere!”

Louis sighed and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I’m going to help her find my mum,” he said against his ear. “I’ll be right here. Sit right here and don’t talk or make eye contact with anyone until I get back, okay?”

“Okay, master,” Harry said with a small smile on his face. He tried his hardest not to show it, but he was rather nervous for being left alone. Not only was this the first time they were really out in public since becoming Louis’ slave and he didn’t know what he would do if someone actually approached him without Louis being present.

Harry moved to the seat next to him and watched as Louis walked off with his sister before placing his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes down. A few minutes passed with nothing happening but as luck had it, Harry wouldn’t be left alone.

“Tomlinson left you alone to fend for yourself?” a voice that Harry had now come to recognize as Zayn Malik’s. Harry kept his eyes down just like his master had told him to. He wasn’t going to let this boy make him disobey his master. He wasn’t worth it. “Pretty dumb on his part if you ask me,” he continued, standing directly behind Harry’s chair. “Leaving his bed slave all alone where anyone could take them away. Shows how much he cares about you.”

Harry could feel his body stiffen at the other boy’s words even though he tried his hardest not to let them get to him. He wouldn’t let him win.

“He never told you about us did he?” Zayn continued even though Harry made no sign of moving. “Louis and I are quite the team. We practically ooze sexual tension when we’re around each other. It makes people feel uncomfortable at times. That boy certainly knows what he’s doing with that cock of his…” Zayn put his hands down on Harry’s shoulders and chuckled behind him. “Not that I haven’t gotten my chance at that bubble butt of his.”

“Get your fucking hands off from him, Malik,” Harry heard Louis growl from behind them.

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest as he finally looked up to see his master standing there with a look of pure rage on his face. “Master,” he said, completely relieved that he was back.

“Come with me, Harry,” Louis said, his voice flat and unarguable.

Harry quickly got up from his seat without a single look from Zayn. Louis grabbed him by the wrist and led him through the thick crowd. They left the room where the party was held and kept walking down a darken hallway. Without a warning, Louis pushed Harry against the nearest wall and pulled down his thong, letting them pool around his ankles.

“Spread your legs,” Louis said which Harry obeyed immediately. He could tell that his master was still incredibly upset by the whole thing with Zayn so Harry knew what was coming. He was going to be fucked and it wasn’t going to be loving and sweet. Harry was going to feel this well into the next day.

Louis pulled a small packet of lube he brought with him although he was hoping to use it under better circumstances. He didn’t want to take his anger out on Harry but he knew he had to vent his frustrations somehow or else he’d spend the rest of the night fuming. He lazily stretched Harry’s arse out, not really doing the most thorough job but good enough, before covering his length with the remainder of the lube.

He wasted no time pressing the blunt head of his throbbing length into Harry’s open hole. Louis hardly gave his slave any time to adjust before he started to thrust his hips in and out of the younger boy’s tight channel. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, his fingers grabbing at the mesh material of Harry’s tank top. The boy felt so snug around his dick and in his current state of mind, he doubted he’d be able to focus enough to hold his orgasm in.

Seeing Zayn touching Harry just did something to him that Louis couldn’t understand. He didn’t want anyone touching what was him, especially Zayn-fucking-Malik. Harry’s was his. He was the one who owned him and just because some old fuck couldn’t get over that didn’t mean a thing. He felt his orgasm inching closer and closer and he wasn’t going to be able to hold it in. He gave three hard thrusts more before he was coming deep inside Harry’s abused ass.

As soon as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, Louis pulled out and quickly put himself back in his trousers. “Sorry for not letting you get off, Harry,” he said when he was finished putting himself away. “I promise next time you’ll get to come.” Harry looked down and wouldn’t meet Louis’ eyes. He almost looked…ashamed? “Harry? What’s wrong?”

A deep, red blush spread across Harry’s cheeks as he finally looked up to meet his master’s eyes. “I did come,” he whispered, looking towards the cum stain that was even noticeable in the dark. “I’m sorry but you didn’t tell me I couldn’t and I…”

Louis silenced Harry with a kiss. It was rather adorable that he cared so much about pleasing his master. It made Louis’ heart soar every time. “You don’t need to apologize for that, Harry,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I think it’s actually rather hot that you came without being touched and during such rough sex. Such a dirty boy.”

Harry’s blush deepened and all Louis could do was laugh as he pulled the slave’s thong back up his legs and put everything in place. “I suppose we should probably get back to the party,” Louis said glumly and Harry simply nodded his head. The two walked back down the hallway, Harry with a now obvious limp in his step making Louis grin with arrogance.

As they approached the room where the party was being held, Louis heard the beginning of the count down to the New Year.

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled at the boy. He was so lucky to have found such a perfect boy to be his slave. Louis couldn’t imagine spending his time with anyone else.

Seven!

Six!

Five…

Louis pulled Harry closer to him and looked into the younger boy’s eyes. All he could see reflected back was respect and utter devotion that made Louis heart flutter.

 

….Two!

One!

Happy New Year!

Louis leaned in and captured Harry’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. It wasn’t harsh or demanding like the sex had just been. It was filled with patience and respect and love. When they pulled away, both boys had a big smile on their faces. “Happy New Years, sir.”

“Happy New Years to you, too, Harry.”


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately for the two of them, the end of Louis’ break crept up on them far too soon and they would have to face their first time without each other for more than a few minutes. Louis didn’t have anything to worry about, per say. It’s not like Harry was going to vanish while he was at school. He was going to be safely kept in his own room but he really had grown attached to the boy over the past week and a half.

The one good thing about now having to go to school was that they could now give Harry a proper schedule. Louis felt bad that he hadn’t set one yet since he knew that to most slaves, especially born slaves like Harry, having a set schedule was very important to them. Their days were mostly filled with lounging around and fooling around whenever Louis felt like it and that wasn’t right. Louis needed to be a better master for Harry; the master he deserved.

They were laying in bed the night before when Louis finally brought it up. “Harry?” he asked as his fingers stroked through his curls.

“Yes, sir?” he asked from his spot snuggled up into Louis’ side.

“We need to talk about putting you on a schedule and the rules while I’m away,” he continued.

This definitely got Harry’s attention. The boy sat up more and looked up at his master with hopeful eyes. He had been hoping they were going to talk about this soon. Of course he loved whenever his master just took him whenever he wanted, but he didn’t feel like he was doing enough as a slave. He wanted to be everything for his master. “Yes, sir,” he said. “I’d like that.”

Louis smiled and kissed the corner of his slave’s mouth. “I typically wake up on school days at 6:00am so I have time to shower and eat breakfast which Niall always brings up at 6:30 and that will continue tomorrow but of course we need to add you to that to the routine, won’t we, love?” he said with a cheeky smile before continuing. “I want you to wake me up every morning with your pretty lips wrapped around my length. I think that’s a pretty good way to start the day.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement. 6am was when they usually made them get up at the agency so this was hardly a big adjustment. Even if it was, he would still do anything to please his master. “Of course, sir,” he said from his spot attached to his side.

“I leave for school around 7:15 and after that you’re allowed to do pretty much anything you want while I’m gone in the walls of my room. Anything that’s mine you’re allowed to play with or do whatever with. I’ll be sending Niall in at noon for your lunch and you’re more than welcome to talk to him. I’m sure he’d enjoy bugging someone new for a change.” Louis laughed softly. “I typically get home at 3:30 and want you waiting for me at the bottom of the bed on your knees with your hands behind your back.”

Harry shuddered softly and nuzzled his face against Louis’ side. He really liked this new schedule so far. He was excited to be able to please his master. “Of course, master.”

Louis grinned and stroked Harry’s cheek softly. “Such a good boy,” he said affectionately. “If you fail to be in place on time you will be punished how I see fit. When I finish with you, it will be much like it has been this break. No real schedule until before we finally go to bed where I plan on tiring you out.”

Harry whimpered softly beside Louis and the older boy could feel his hardening length poking against his side which made he chuckle. “No more tonight, Harry,” he said softly. “Save that for tomorrow and I’ll take good care of you.”

The younger boy nodded his head and tried to reposition himself so he wasn’t rubbing against his master’s warm body.

“Let’s go to bed so you can get plenty of sleep before your first day of your new schedule.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s curls and pulled the duvet over both of them. “Night, Hazza.”

The next morning, Harry’s eyes opened and looked around the room. It was still pitch black and he had to adjust his eyes to see the alarm clock on Louis’ side of the bed. The big, red numbers said that it was 5:58 am and Harry couldn’t help but smirk. Right on time he thought. He carefully detached himself from his master’s side and crawled down the bed so he could position himself over the other boy’s thighs.

Even in the darkness Harry could see that his master was already half-way hard against his stomach. He licked his lips and lowered his head to take the boy’s length into his mouth and began to suck. He moaned softly as he began to feel his master grow and harden in his mouth, making his movements much easier.

Above him he could feel his master begin to wake. He looked up at the clock again and it read 6:01. Perfect. Now that his master was at least conscious, he began to move quicker and quicker which made the other boy groan in appreciation. “Fuck,” Louis said as his brain started to catch up with everything. He ran his fingers through his sleep-matted hair and looked down at his beautiful slave working his prick. “Such a perfect view to wake up to.”

It only took ten minutes before Louis was coming down Harry’s throat. The slave swallowed everything his master had to give him and releasing his master’s now sensitive length from his mouth and climbing back up the bed. “Did I do good, sir?” he asked, wanting nothing more than his master’s approval.

“You did wonderfully, sweetheart,” he said, his voice still dark and laced with a mix of sleep and arousal. “Now let’s go take a shower before Niall shows up with breakfast, yeah?”

The rest of their morning was rather innocent. They kept their hands mostly to themselves as they showered together, Louis taking great joy in washing his boy’s thick hair and arrived back in the bedroom just as Niall was setting down their tray.

Leaving Harry behind was just as hard as Louis thought it would be. He was going to miss the boy’s warm body and his already deep voice for his age. Louis paused at his bedroom door dressed in his school uniform, looking at Harry with soft eyes. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he said, trying to convince more himself than Harry.

The younger boy nodded his head before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ lips softly. “Okay,” he said softly before watching his master turn to leave down the long hallway.

Harry sighed and walked back toward the big bed which seemed empty without Louis there with him. He grabbed a pillow from Louis’ side of the bed and brought it close to him, inhaling in his master’s scent. Harry couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle his nose in closer to the cushion. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep since his body was too aware of Louis’ absence but for now this was definitely good enough.

Eventually about an hour later, Harry finally got up to put a pair of briefs on so he wasn’t completely naked incase someone showed up. He didn’t really know what to do. He wasn’t used to just having downtime to do whatever he wanted. He walked around Louis’ room, looking for anything that might entertain him. He looked through his master’s movie collection and pulled out a copy of the movie Grease. Harry hadn’t told his master yet but he loved music and he loved to sing so he figured this one couldn’t be too bad. The boy vaguely knew how to work his master’s Blu-ray from watching him the couple of times they sat down to watch a movie and remarkably, he was able to get the movie started.

Wow, that Danny Zuko is rather cute he thought to himself as he watched the movie. I wander what master would look like in a leather jacket and slicked back hair…Harry blushed and tried to clear his thoughts of his master. He didn’t want to be hard the entire day and he only wanted his master to bring him to his orgasm.

When the movie finally ended, Harry could hear his stomach rumbling. He looked at the clock and knew that Niall was going to be showing up soon. He wasn’t completely sure what to think about the blond boy. He was a slave, like him, and his master obviously liked him quite a bit. Maybe if Harry actually talked to him he’d be able to get to know the boy better.

Exactly at noon, a knock came from the door and Harry wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to answer it? Did he have permission to do that? He luckily didn’t have to think about it long because the door slowly opened and Niall appeared with a tray of food. “Good afternoon!” he called out cheerily as he approached the bed. Instead of placing the food on the nightstand as usually, Niall crawled on the bed across from Harry and put the tray between them. “Dig in or else my mum will kill ‘ye for wasting food.”

“Your mom?” Harry asked as he reached for one of the plates.

“Yeah,” Niall said, already half-way through his first grilled cheese sandwich, dipping it in a bowl filled with tomato soup which made Harry want to raise his eyebrow at. “My mum is also a slave here. Mostly can be found ‘round the kitchen.”

Harry looked at Niall in confusion. When born slaves hit age eight they were all separated from their mothers to being their own slave training and none of them ever had a very close relationship with their mothers because of it. So that meant that Niall and his mother were bought but for a family like the Tomlinson’s, he could hardly see that happening. “You aren’t a born slave, are you?”

“Nope,” he said, taking a sip from his glass of milk. “You see my mum’s folks made her marry some rich fella from London for some kind of status thing. He was rich and all but he ran with a bad crowd. Made a lot of enemies. Apparently he had some sorta deal that he couldn’t repay so they basically were gonna use my mum as collateral until they found out she was pregnant. What could a pregnant girl so for ‘em, ye know? Luckily, the Tomlinson’s heard about what happened and bought mum before someone else could. Ye see, Louis’ mother and mine were best friends growing up. They met over a summer while my mum was visiting from Ireland and stayed friends since after. I’m very fortunate for the Tomlinson’s. Saved my life.”

Harry looked at Niall in amazement. He had heard some horror stories about what happened to some sold slaves and Niall was definitely right. He was incredibly lucky to have been purchased from the Tomlinson’s. Not all people would take a liking to a random child being born. ‘Useless’ to most. “Wow,” he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Does it upset you knowing that your life wasn’t supposed to be like this? Like, you were meant to be living like the Tomlinson’s are rather than…y’know, serving them?”

"Not really, " Niall said with a shrug. "I mean, I know if my father wasn’t an idiot this wouldn’t be where I was right now. I’d be off going to a nice school like Louis but I’m still fortunate. I have my mum and we’re both alive, healthy and kept well. That’s what’s important."

Harry nodded his head but kept quite. He was really rather shocked at Niall outlook on his situation. He’d expect the blond to be much more bitter about being a slave rather than living a good life like the one Louis had. Niall was just one of those rare people in the world who had the right outlook on life.

“Enough of my sob story,” Niall said, completely switch tunes. “Tell me about yourself!”

The two of them talked for an hour about random nonsense. Harry found himself becoming comfortable by the time Niall had to leave and finish the rest of his daily chores. He could see himself becoming friends with the Irish lad after today and couldn’t wait until the next day when they would get to talk again.

Harry looked around his master’s room again and spotted his iPod sitting on his desk and picked it up. He scrolled through the music and decided to slip the headphones on before putting the playlist on shuffle. He brought it back over to his master’s bed and let the music completely overtake his senses.

He must have somehow fallen asleep because he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes to see his master, standing next to the bed in his school clothes. Harry gulped and looked at the clock. 3:32. Fuck. First day with his schedule and he already fucks up. “Master, I—-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Louis said, an evil smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I know it was a mistake, kitten, but you didn’t follow orders like I strictly told you to and I think that you deserve to be punished.”

Harry nodded his head and sat up on the bed. “Yes, sir.”

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Harry to come towards him. I want you to lay across my lap and count each one. Failure to do so properly will result in us starting over. Do you understand?”

Harry crawled across the bed and positioned himself over his master’s lap. “Yes, sir,” he said.

The older boy lowered Harry’s briefs and ran his hand across the warm skin of his slave’s exposed bum. “And I want you to thank me for each one I give you.”

Without warning, Louis’ hand struck down against Harry’s cheek, making the skin turn a beautiful shade of red. “One, sir. Thank you sir,” Harry said, his cock growing hard against his master’s thigh. Louis chuckled and stroked Harry’s other cheek before striking down for the second time. “Two, sir. Thank you, sir!”

It continued like this until Louis smacked each one of Harry’s cheeks ten times. When he was finished, the younger boy’s ass was glowing hot and red and Louis was also hard in his trousers. “All is forgiven, now, my beautiful boy. Let’s just make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”

Harry whimpered softly as he tried to move from Louis’ lap. He was definitely pleasantly sore but wanted to show his master just how sorry he was for disobeying his orders. He straddled Louis’ lap carefully and rolled his hips down so his exposed erection rubbed against his master’s clothed one, making them both groan.

“Oh, Harry,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Just got done with a punishment and looking to get off. Such a dirty slut, you are.”

Harry felt his cheeks grow red as he nodded his head. “I’m so sorry for not being ready like you wanted, master,” he said, rolling his hips more firmly. “I’d do anything to show you how truly sorry I am.”

Louis moaned and placed his hands on Harry’s hips to stop him from moving. “I suppose I can allow that,” he said, stroking his thumbs over Harry’s exposed hipbones. “Although I think you should have to do the work all by yourself.”

The curly haired boy nodded his head and hurried towards the nightstand to grab the lube which was still sitting there from the night before. When he turned around, Louis had crawled to the middle of the bed and laid for him. Harry straddled the boy’s thighs and started to undo his master’s belt. Louis wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted Harry to do all the work himself. The older boy wouldn’t even lift his lips to help Harry get his school slacks and his briefs down.

When he was finally able to manage it, Harry lubed up Louis’ completely erect member before climbing further up so his hole was hovering right above his master’s prick. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Louis said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing, Haz? You haven’t even prepared yourself.”

“I promise I’ll be okay, master,” Harry said, his voice already heavy from arousal. “I want to do this. I want to feel this punishment for the next couple of days so I will remember to never let this happen again. Please let me, sir.”

Louis’s eyes completely glazed over and he slowly released Harry’s shoulder from his grip. Even though he was slightly worried that Harry might hurt himself, the idea of Harry sinking down on him without stretching himself first made his dick throb against his belly.

Harry’s hand wrapped around his master’s length and positioned it at his hole and slowly lowered himself down. The stretch was made Harry’s entire body feel like it was on fire especially after being spanked by his master.

Louis couldn’t believe how fucking tight Harry felt around his cock and had an incredibly difficult time just pushing Harry onto his back and having his way with him. He knew that definitely wasn’t a good idea and would regret it but sitting there doing nothing seemed to become more and more difficult.

It took Harry a bit before he was able to sink all the way down his master’s length. His breathing was coming out in short pants as his body tried it’s best to adjust to the intruding member. When he felt his body slowly start to relax around Louis, he finally began to move his hips up and down his master’s prick. The burn was still setting his body aflame. Louis was also keeping his word and not helping Harry with this at all, even though with this new tightness was harder than he expected.

Harry’s curls were starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat and he could hardly keep his head straight. All of his senses were being overtaken by the feeling of Harry impaling himself on Louis.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You feel so fucking good, babe. Your ass was meant for taking cock, fucking hell.”

Harry couldn’t respond properly and just moaned back to his master as his eyes fell shut. He could feel the head of his master’s cock brushing against his prostate with each roll of his hips and he didn’t know how much longer he could last. “Sir,” Harry whimpered.

“Oh, my sweet little Harry,” Louis said, finally reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around his slave’s neglected length.

Harry’s back arch and his technique became somewhat erratic like his brain had short circuited. Everything was too overwhelming and he needed his master’s permission, now. “Sir, please,” he said in a breathy voice.

“Come for me, kitten,” Louis said. “You’ve been good. Come like the slut you are, baby.”

As if Louis’ words flipped a switch in his boy, Harry came as soon as the words left the older boy’s mouth, coating his chest and even a bit of his chin in his own spunk.

Louis groaned at the erotic display and was then coming hard and deep into his slave’s abused hole. Harry practically collapsed on top of Louis, his body trying to bring itself back to a normal breathing rate. Louis wrapped his arms around the tired boy and kissed his hair. “Such a good boy,” he said against Harry’s ear. Harry sighed happily at his master’s words and let himself be cuddled, not being able to move himself even if he wanted to.

His master had forgiven him for not following his orders and Harry’s body, although exhausted from all it had just endured, felt at peace knowing that he had made things right with his master. That’s all that mattered to him. He kissed the underside of Louis’ chin, listening to the older boy whisper sweet nothings against his hair and dozed off, a happy grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was just as successful as the first. Harry woke his master up with a blowjob, they showered together while exchanging lazy kisses and washing each other’s bodies, ate breakfast and then Louis was off to school. It was just as hard to leave Harry the second day as it was the first. He swallowed whatever negative feelings he felt because he knew it was unhealthy to wallow in your own misery all day, especially over missing someone who will be there when he got home.

He was also lucky that he somehow managed to ignore Zayn the entire day. He still unsettled by what happened on New Years and he was going to continue to avoid him as much as possible. The driver pulled up to his school first and Louis made sure to kiss each of his sister’s on the cheek before stepping out.

“Good morning, Lou,” he heard almost as soon as he stepped out of the car. He looked up to see his friend, Eleanor smiling from ear to ear. Louis and Eleanor had been friends for a couple of years now, much to people’s surprise. Unlike almost everyone who attended Louis’ school, Eleanor was here on full scholarship since she was raised by a single mother who could hardly be able to afford this kind of school without it. People were shocked that Louis had become friends with the girl since everyone thought that a family like the Tomlinson’s wouldn’t associate with the middle class. Louis thought that was rubbish and that Eleanor was a nice girl and a good friend and that’s all that mattered to him.

“Good morning, Eleanor,” Louis said, allowing Eleanor to link their arms together. “My, my, aren’t we touchy today.” Louis chuckled and raised his eyebrow at the girl. The only time Eleanor was this touchy with him was when she wanted something, usually gossip. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lou,” she said in an overly innocent voice. “I just missed you is all. Hardly saw you yesterday. It was like you were hiding or something.”

Louis shrugged as they walked into the building together. He knew Eleanor was trying to get at something but he wasn’t sure what it was yet. “No idea what you’re talking about, love. I think those two weeks have made your head go soft.”

That comment made Eleanor playfully smack Louis in the arm, making the boy chuckle. “Oh, hush,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Louis Tomlinson. I’m going to take a shot in the dark and say it has something to do with a Mister Zayn Malik and your mysterious new slave that you haven’t talked about.”

There it was. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose as they approached his locker. “I wasn’t hiding,” he said as he started to get the books he would need for the first part of his day. “Maybe…avoiding is a better word. Zayn was being…well, like Zayn at his family’s New Years party and tried to mess with my slave. Obviously that rubbed me the wrong way and I really would just like to keep as far away from Zayn Malik as I can.”

“Speaking of your new slave,” Eleanor continued, thankfully dropping the Zayn Malik topic because truth be told, Louis definitely didn’t want to talk about it further. “Besides from a few eyewitness testimonies I’ve heard, I have yet to see what this supposedly incredibly beautiful slave you got. I’m hurt, Lou. I thought we were friends.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes at his friends. He knew he wasn’t going to keep Harry to himself forever, especially not with a best friend as persistent as Eleanor Calder. He fished his phone out from his pocket and started to look through his pictures, making sure to scroll past the ones that were definitely meant for his eyes only.

“Oh, he is quite the looker!” Eleanor said as soon as Louis handed over his phone. “You have exquisite taste, Mr. Tomlinson. Nice work.”

Louis pocketed his phone again and chuckled softly. “Thanks, El,” he said. “Trust me, I know I have great taste. Makes me wonder why I chose you as a best friend.”

Eleanor hit Louis’ arm again just as the bell rang. “You little twat,” she said without an ounce of malice. “You love me.”

“Of course I do,” Louis said, kissing his friend on the cheek. “I’ll catch up with you later, yeah?” The girl nodded her head and Louis left to go to his first class.

Louis seemed to do a pretty good job at ignoring Zayn. Even in the few classes they had together, Louis managed to sit as far away from the boy as he could and escaped the class before the other boy had to chance to corner him. Unfortunately, that only lasted until the last class of the day. Louis, while trying to avoid Zayn, forgot to piss after lunch and knew there was no way he was going to be able to hold it until he got home. He took the lavatory pass from it’s place by the door and headed straight for the loo. Even though Louis thought he was home clear as he was washing his hands, the door opened and standing at the entrance was none other than Zayn Malik.

“Fancy running into you here, ain’t it, Lou?” the boy said in an obnoxiously cheeky voice. “Haven’t seen much of you the past couple of days. It’s almost like you’ve been ignoring me.”

“Something like that,” Louis mumbled as he went to dry his hands.

Zayn put his hand over his heart and let out a dramatic gasp. “I’m hurt, Tomlinson,” he said with a chuckle. “You can’t really still be mad over what happened on New Years, can ’ye? I was only messing around with your slave. Bit of fun.”

Louis did his best to hold in the growl that was stuck in the back of his throat. He wasn’t going to fall for any of Zayn’s tricks. He wasn’t going to let the other boy get to him.

“You know,” the boy continued, even though Louis was making it plenty obvious that he had no interest in anything that Zayn had to say. “He is rather cute but pretty lanky. Probably can’t please you as much as I could. I know all of your special spots, know exactly how to make you scream my—-“

Zayn wasn’t able to finish his thoughts. Louis had gripped the boy’s uniform shirt and pushed him against the wall of the loo. “Shut it!” he growled. “I don’t know what you think you’re playing at, Malik, but whatever it was that we had is over. Harry and I may not have had as much time together as we have but trust me, the boy is much better in bed than you ever were. Plus, he actually swallows unlike you, you sissy bitch. Now why don’t you run off and suck someone off who can stand your yapping, you little slut.”

With that, Louis pushed Zayn once more against the wall before turning to leave the loo, leaving a shocked Zayn behind. He knew he was a bit harsh on the other boy. Before they started fooling around they were friends but now, he couldn’t stand the sight of him. Especially now that he was running his mouth about Harry; his Harry.

Louis returned to his class, fuming at what happened with Zayn. He wished it didn’t bother him as much as it did, but he couldn’t help it. The last twenty minutes of the day were ticking by painfully slow but when that final bell rung, Louis let out a sigh of relief and practically ran to the car.

He tried calming himself down on the ride him, he really did. He tried reminding himself that Zayn’s words meant nothing, that Harry would be home waiting for him to take for himself, only him; nothing helped. He walked into the house, ignoring Niall as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened his door, through his bag down and looked over to see Harry, completely naked and on his knees in front of the bed.

He walked over to Harry and put his arms on his shoulders. “Get up, Haz,” he said in a much more harsh tone than he meant it. Harry looked slightly confused at his master, not quite sure why he seemed angry but Harry quickly did as he was told and stood up. Louis nodded and turned his slave around and pushed the boy down on his front onto the mattress. “Spread your legs for me.”

Harry did as he was told even though he was slightly put off by his master’s voice. Was he not happy with him? Did he do something wrong without meaning to? He was where he was supposed to be unlike yesterday but what could it be?

Louis spread Harry’s legs even wider than the boy had them so he could fit comfortably between them. Without any kind of warning, Louis’ tongue was attacking Harry’s open hole. Harry squirmed beneath his master’s ministrations. That was definitely not what he was expecting. With his master’s mood, he was expecting him to just slip inside of Harry without any kind of warning, much like he did at the Malik party. This however, while completely pleasurable, was still not what he would ever expected.

The older boy wasn’t holding himself back. He ran his teeth against the tender skin of Harry’s hole, flicking his tongue around the pink rim. When he had Harry squirming and mewling almost uncontrollably under his power, Louis finally took pity on him and slipped his tongue inside his tight heat. Harry groaned and panted above him on the bed as Louis’ tongue made it past the first tight ring of muscles. Even though the spent their past two weeks exploring each other in almost every way, this was new for the both of them and Louis was glad to see that his boy was just as responsive towards this as he was everything else.

He knew he wasn’t being fair. He knew he was being more aggressive than he needed to be. He knew he was letting his aggressions towards Zayn out on Harry again even though he told himself that he wouldn’t after what happened at the party.

After a few moments of Louis’ wicked tongue moving inside of Harry’s hole, stretching him out more and more. His movements were hardly skillful. Louis was more concerned about portraying his power over Harry, over Zayn, than making this easy on his slave. He already knew he was going to regret his behavior, but now, he didn’t care.

Louis let his tongue slip from Harry’s tight hole, making Harry whimper in protest, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed up quickly. With a few smacks against Harry’s perky bum, for no reason in particular, Louis pushed his way inside of Harry’s tight heat.

Harry was still completely lost at what was going on in that moment. His master was acting rather strange but he couldn’t find himself caring with how absolutely wonderful he was feeling. The way his master’s tongue worked it’s way inside of him sent sparks of pleasure through Harry’s entire body in a way that he never felt before. Then the finger. Oh gods the finger; moving alongside his master’s slick tongue. It’s like he was trying to kill him with pleasure.

When his master finally slid inside of him, it was like an answered prayer. This was pleasure that Harry could rely on, something he was accustomed too even though his master was thrusting into him in abandon. Harry gripped the sheets with his fingers, trying to pull himself down from the high his master’s actions were bringing him.

Louis could hear every pant and every whimper from beneath him as he took out his frustration on the younger boy. Seeing his almost innocent face screw up in the heat of the moment drove Louis further and further. He couldn’t even figure out why Zayn’s words had gotten to him. Maybe because they were, in a way, true. Zayn did know all of the spots on his body that made him squirm. He knew exactly how to make Louis come undone and Louis absolutely hated that. He hated that Zayn would forever have that over him. He hated that Harry wasn’t the only one that could turn him into a pile of goo with just his mouth. He hate, hate, hated that he couldn’t be good enough for Harry. How could he be the perfect master if someone had power over him?

Louis let out a grunt of frustration, his fingers now digging deep into the skin of Harry’s hips. He knew he was going to leave marks but that was hardly anything someone would raise their eyebrow too. Plus, at least it would be a sign of Louis’ power over Harry. He felt the familiar heat build up in his tummy as his orgasm approached. He wasn’t going to hold back. He wasn’t going to check to see how close Harry was. With one, two, three more thrusts of his hips, Louis was coming inside of Harry’s abused hole, the name ‘Zayn’ angrily left his lips as he did. Even through his post-orgasmic haze, Louis could feel Harry stiffen beneath him. Even though he wasn’t even sure how the fuck it had happened, it wasn’t like it was Zayn who was getting him off, it did and obviously it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

Louis pulled out of quickly and went to turn Harry around so he could see the other boy’s slave. “Hazza,” he said carefully. He could tell Harry was upset by what happened and was trying his hardest not to show it. “Harry, I don’t even….it’s not what….” Louis wasn’t even sure how to explain himself. How was he supposed to explain that the reason another boy’s name, another boy who obviously was a heated subject for the two of them, left his lips during the heat of an orgasm? While he was fucking Harry? Louis knew it was because he was angry from earlier, but this was not a proper excuse. He hated himself for this. “Harry, please, kitten, just let me explain.”

Harry sat up and let his legs fall off the side of the bed. “I want to be left alone,” Harry said, his face stony and unreadable.

“Harry, baby, come on….”

“Louis, no,” Harry said in a stern voice.

Harry’s words startled Louis. Never once has Harry used his name. It was against the rules they set up right from the start. Instead of being angry, hearing it actually broke Louis’ heart. Harry, who was usually perfectly submissive, was so upset by Louis’ slip that he wasn’t following simple rules. Louis knew he really fucked up. “Hazza….please.”

“Please,” Harry said, his voice wavering slightly. “Just please let me be alone for a while. Please, sir…”

Louis, still stuck to the spot, nodded his head slowly, not able to force any words out and watched as Harry got up from the bed, slipped on a pair of briefs, and left. When the soft click of the door closed behind him, the room suddenly felt too warm and dread started to boil inside of him. “Fuck,” he said. He really fucked up this time…


	10. Chapter 10

Harry really didn’t know where he would go when he left his master’s room. He never really went anywhere in the house without him but Harry needed time alone. He knew his master was acting weird right from the start but this was something he never expected could happen, especially after what happened on New Years. He walked down the long hallway and down the stairs, not really caring where he ended up.

“Harry?” he heard coming from a door he didn’t even realize was open. He turned around to see Niall standing there with a very confused look on his face. “What are you doing wanderin’ around here? Where’s Louis?”

Harry’s heart clenched slightly at the sound of his master’s name. “He’s up in his room,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “We had a bit of a row and I needed some time alone.”

Niall obviously had more questions but didn’t push further. Harry wasn’t sure how long that was going to last, however. “Well, why don’t you come in my room and we can chat, yeah? I just finished all of me chores until after dinner and wouldn’t mind a bit of company. It’ll be better than walkin’ around almost naked.”

The curly-haired boy blushed slightly and let Niall lead him into the room. The room was decently sized, not as big as Louis’ bedroom but bigger than anything Harry ever had growing up. The walls were painted a nice shade of green, with a bed against the far wall, and a guitar leaning against a stand near it. There was also an arm chair and a small TV in one of the corners. Harry knew that this room was a lot nicer than a lot of slaves would get, especially purchased slaves like Niall.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, hopping onto his bed and picking up his guitar. Harry sat down on the armchair and was surprised by how comfortable it was. Even though he had become closer to Niall over the past couple of days while Louis was away at school, he still felt awkward sitting here; mostly because his mind was a million miles away on what happened earlier.

Niall had begun strumming at his guitar and Harry was surprised he knew the song. His outlet to the outside world was very small when he was at the agency but sometimes they were allowed to listen to some music. The blond started to sing softly and Harry couldn’t help but join him.

 

There’s nothing where he used to lie

The conversation has run dry

That’s what’s going on

Nothing’s fine, I’m torn

I’m all out of faith

This is how I feel

I’m cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Harry hadn’t sung in quite some time. There was never really any time too. He and Liam would occasionally sing along to a song when they got the chance, but that hasn’t happened for a while. He was surprised about how much he missed it. Singing really had a way of calming him down and he could already feel the muscles of his shoulders slump slightly as he sang along Niall.

 

And now I don’t care

I had no luck

I don’t miss it all that much

There’s just so many things

That I can touch, I’m torn

I’m all out of faith

This is how I feel

I’m cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

The two boys finished the rest of the song together and Harry only looked up after the final chord was struck, hanging in the air. Niall had a big grin on his face and Harry had to try his hardest not to roll his eyes. “You’ve got a lovely voice, there, Harry,” the Irish lad said, placing his guitar to the side. “Now are you going to tell me what happened with Louis? You guys have been practically attached at the hip since he brought you home.”

Harry bit down on his lower lip and wrung his hands together. He knew he was going to tell Niall eventually, the blond boy had was persistent if anything. “He….he came home in a weird mood,” Harry started, nibbling softly at his lip nervously. “I noticed almost right away. It wasn’t even that he was aggressive and was taking whatever was on his mind on me…I’m pretty used to that now. I like when he’s aggressive with me.” Harry blushed but Niall kept quiet from his spot across the room. “But….as he was……coming, he…..he….” Hary ran his fingers through his thick hair and groaned in frustration. “He said someone else’s name. He said Zayn’s name.”

Niall let out a low whistle and ran his fingers through his own hair. “That’s rough, mate,” he said.

Harry glared at Niall and scoffed slightly. “Gee, thanks, Niall,” he said. “Real helpful, you are.”

“Oh, shut it,” Niall laughed softly. “I mean, you obviously left right after this happened so you obviously didn’t give him a chance to explain himself.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked down in his lap. Of course he didn’t talk to Louis! he thought to himself. I didn’t want to—— “Harry, I can practically see the smoke coming from your ears. Calm down and let me finish before you give yourself an aneurism or something.”

Harry nodded his head and murmured a quick apology.

“Good so I can’t say I know why Louis would say,” Harry flinched. “Another name but I’m sure there has to be some kind of explanation. I mean, you said he was in a bad mood, yeah? Well, maybe something happened while he was at school and, y’know, it just slipped.”

Harry had already thought of this, obviously, but it still didn’t mean it made him feel better. It still hurt knowing that Louis was thinking about anything other than him while they were together. He bit down on his lower lip and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno,” he murmured. “I know that’s probably the reason but….” The curly-haired boy sighed. “I just hate thinking that he could have been thinking about that…that asshole. Especially after what happened on New Years and knowing that they’ve….y’know.” Another shrug. “Done stuff.”

Niall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, mate,” he said. “I don’t really have answers for you. I’m not Louis so I dunno what was going on inside of that pretty head of his. All I know is that I’m sure he has a good explanation for this if you give him a chance.”

Deep down, Harry knew that Niall was right and that he probably overreacted by leaving without giving his master a chance to explain. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “Guess you’re probably right,” he said, flipping his hair out of his face. “Is it alright if I stay here until you have to do your dinner time chores? I don’t think I’m ready to go back just yet.”

“Of course,” the blond said with a cheeky grin on his face. “It’s nice having company with someone who isn’t me mum.”

Harry chuckled and sat back in the armchair as Niall started to play again. They sang together and joked around with each other until Niall had to leave for his dinner time chores. Before Harry could turn to leave, Niall pulled him in for a quick hug. “Hope things turn out with you and Lou,” he said, patting Harry on the shoulder. “He cares about you, y’know?”

Harry smiled and nodded his head. “Thanks Nialler.” He left Niall’s room and started to walk back to face his master. He was nervous, his stomach was fluttering with the nerves, but he knew he had to face him sooner or later. He just hoped he wouldn’t get punished too much for his actions. He took a deep breath outside of the door before slowly raising his hand to knock.

“I’m not hungry, mum,” he heard his master growl from the other side of the wood. Great, Harry thought to himself. He’s in a bad mood. This won’t end well…Harry took another deep breath and slowly started to open the door. “I said I’m not——“ Louis stopped when he saw Harry standing in the doorway. “Harry….”

Harry slowly closed the door behind him, took a couple steps towards his master before dropping to his knees, his head downcast and his hands behind his back. Louis walked the rest of the way there, and much to Harry’s surprise, dropped to his knees and enveloped Harry in a tight hug.

“Oh, Hazza,” he murmured softly, stroking the curls at the nape of his neck. “I’m so sorry, kitten.”

Harry looked up in surprise at his master’s words. Why would he be apologizing to him? Harry was the one who stormed out. Harry was the one who broke the rules and acted deviant to his master. “Sir, why are you apologizing? I should be the one who apologizes. I shouldn’t have—-“

The curly-haired boy was silenced with the light pressure of Louis’ lips against his own. “Stop,” he said. “What I did….what I said, while a complete accident, still wasn’t okay. Now, if you would join me on the bed, I’d like to explain, if that’s okay with you.”

Harry really wasn’t sure how to take his master’s behavior. While he was never mean to him, not by a long shot in slave standards, he was never this gentle with him. Almost like he was a real lover and not just a slave. He let Louis pull him up from his knees and walked to the bed. When they were situated in the middle, Harry let Louis take one of his hands in his own.

“Harry,” Louis started nervously. “Earlier today at school, Zayn cornered me in while I was in the loo.” Harry’s entire body stiffened at the horrible images of Zayn with Louis flashed through his mind. “No, no!” Louis quickly said. “He didn’t….he didn’t do anything. He just….he was talking about you, and about how he knew how to pleasure me and I just…kind of snapped, I guess. I pushed him into the wall pretty hard but even though it shouldn’t have, what he said really got to me. I hate that Zayn has that over me. It’s like he has some secret power over me that I can’t change and I fucking hate it, Harry.”

Louis took a deep breath and slowly ran his thumb over Harry’s smooth hands to calm himself down before continuing. “I came home and I was still angry about what happened with Zayn. I was angry that I was angry about it! Even though I hate myself for it, I used you to get my frustration out.”

Harry tried to interject saying that he didn’t care when Louis did that, but Louis shushed him softly. “No, I shouldn’t have done it because in a way, I wasn’t there with you. I wasn’t focusing on you like I should have. My energy was focused on someone else and that’s how that thing slipped. I know you’re my slave and by law, I don’t really have to worry about your pleasure at all but I do, Harry. I really do and then this whole mess and I didn’t know when you were going to come back and I just….thank you for coming back.” The last part was said quieter than the rest of the speech but Harry still heard him.

Harry sat up a straighter and looked up at his master. “I’m sorry, too,” he said, rubbing his thumb against Louis’ hand like the other boy had done to him previously. “I shouldn’t have stormed out like that and I definitely shouldn’t have disrespected you by calling you by your first name. There’s no excuse for my actions and I should have stayed here and let you explain.”

Louis chuckled softly and brought Harry’s hand up so he could press a kiss against his knuckles. “I guess with both kind of messed up today,” he said in a light tone. “I think the time apart was good, though. Gave me some time to wallow in my self-pity and make sure I had the perfect apology speech.”

Harry chuckled softly and crawled closer to his master. “You did a very good job,” Harry said, nuzzling his nose against his master’s cheek. “Now can we not fight ever again? As much as I liked hanging out with Niall, I didn’t like this at all.”

Louis laughed softly and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Don’t worry, kitten,” Louis said. “This will definitely never happen again.” Harry sighed happily against his master, making Louis’ smile grow wider. He placed his fingers underneath Harry’s chin, tilting his head up so he was looking at Louis. Harry had a happy smile on his face and Louis took the opportunity to lean in and capture his turned-up lips in a kiss.

The kiss was much more gentle than their usual kisses. When they kissed, there was usually an intense amount of passion and roughness behind it, and while there was definitely still passion there, it was slow and not in any way rushed.

Harry was almost taken aback by the situation but he let his master navigate the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt the other boy’s tongue brush against his bottom lip, and letting him explore the inside of his mouth.

The older boy slowly began pushing Harry back so his head was lying against the pillows and his body was covering him completely. He continued to kiss him slowly as his hands started to wander across the boy’s chest. Even with the slower pace, Harry was just as responsive to Louis’ touch as he was when they were more aggressive and that made Louis’ heart beat wildly in his chest.

Louis pulled away from the kiss, making Harry whine softly below him, and started to kiss down the side of the younger boy’s neck. He continued to kiss down Harry’s chest, his long torso, until he reached the waistband of his briefs. Louis grinned when he saw that Harry was already hard against the fabric of his underwear and Louis wasn’t going to let the boy suffer for long.

He hooked his fingers inside of the other boy’s briefs and pulled them down his thighs. Thankfully, Harry helped kick them the rest of the way down his legs so Louis could fit in between them. He brushed his nose along the bottom of Harry’s hard shaft, making the younger boy squirm. Louis chuckled and took mercy on his slave, taking Harry’s prick into his mouth.

Harry let out a loud groan as his cock was taken into the wet heat of his master’s mouth. Although this wasn’t the first time that Louis had blown him, the times that he had were relatively scarce. Harry was more than willing and eager to bring his master pleasure. It was what he was raised for since he was a young child but this was such a nice treat and Harry hardly thought he deserved it at the moment but he wasn’t going to complain.

Louis worked his way up and down Harry’s cock, taking him in deep so it was hitting the back of his throat. The younger boy was making the most sinful sounds above him and it was becoming difficult for Louis to keep himself from taking this to the next level and just taking Harry like he usually did. This wasn’t just about him this time. This wasn’t just about getting off and feeling the maximum amount of pleasure he could. This was an apology. This was his way of showing Harry that what happened really wouldn’t happen again.

Harry’s moans were becoming louder and louder and he began to squirm against the mattress. “Please, master,” Harry whined, biting down on his lower lip. “Please.”

Louis released Harry’s hard cock with a loud ‘pop’ and looked up at Harry. His hand was still moving painfully slow on Harry’s throbbing member, making the younger boy’s head spin. “Please what, baby boy? Use your words.”

The younger boy let out a choked sob and arched his hips off the bed. “Please,” he said again, trying his very hardest to make the words come out but it was incredibly difficult to focus while Louis’ hand was moving at a slow pace against his aching dick. “P-please, fuck me, master. I want you so bad.”

Louis’s hand stopped moving, making Harry whine and thrust his hips up to gain some kind of friction from anything. The older boy chuckled and crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing the now almost empty bottle of lube and coated his fingers generously. “Such a needy little slut, aren’t you, Haz?”

Harry nodded his head furiously as he waited for his master’s fingers to enter him or do something.

“Oh, hold on,” Louis chuckled as a lubed finger slowly began to tease the outside of Harry’s puckered entrance. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I always take care of you, don’t I?” Without another word, Louis pressed the first finger passed the first ring of muscles.

A violent shiver ran through Harry’s entire body and the hairs on his arm stood erect. “Yes,” he moaned softly as his master began to work the digit inside of his ass. It was hardly enough, but it was at least something. The first finger was joined by another, making Harry moan in approval.

Louis loved how Harry would respond to everything he did. The way his eyelashes would flutter wildly against his cheek, the way his abs would contract when a wave of pleasure would roll through his body, and of course those sinful noises he would make. Louis loved it all and loved that it was all for him and no one else.

As soon as Louis thought Harry was stretched out well enough, he reached back for the lube so he could lube his own throbbing member and lined it right up to his slave’s entrance. “Please,” he heard Harry say softly from beneath him. That’s all Louis needed before he was finally pushing his way inside of the boy’s tightness.

Both boys groaned as soon Louis entered Harry. They may had done this only a few hours previous, but this was so much better, at least to Louis. He didn’t have anything or anyone on his mind and the only thing that mattered was Harry and his pleasure. Nothing else.

Just like their kisses form before, their movements were much slower. Neither saw much of a reason to rush. They rocked their hips together and kissed each other in between their mingled moans, slowly building their orgasms up. Neither boy was used to this but they both wanted more.

Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ shoulders and wrapped his legs around the other boy’s waist, pulling him in deeper. “Oh, god, sir,” he moaned out, his mouth slightly agape as his orgasm approached.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis moaned, biting down on his lower lip. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, even with the slowed pace. Harry’s ass hugged his cock perfectly and it was driving him insane. The older boy kissed the side of Harry’s face before bringing his lips to the other boy’s ear. “Come for me, baby boy. Let go.”

Harry definitely didn’t have to be told twice. With only a few more thrusts, Harry was arching his back off the bed and coming in spurts in between their sweat-slicked bodies. Louis watched as Harry’s mouth turned up in pleasure as his orgasm rocked through him. The sight was absolutely intoxicating and soon enough, triggered his own orgasm, this time with Harry’s name on his lips.

When Louis had finished his orgasm, he slowly moved so he was lying side by side with the other boy, his softening cock still snug in his slave’s ass. Louis pressed his forehead against Harry’s, the other boy’s hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat but the older boy could hardly care. He smiled and leaned forward, capturing Harry’s lips in another kiss.

“What a weird day,” Harry said, nuzzling into his master but trying not to move too much so the older boy’s cock wouldn’t slip from his ass.

Louis laughed softly and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose and hummed in agreement. “Definitely,” he said. “Although this was nice, I definitely would like to avoid fighting as much as possible in the future, yeah?”

Harry nodded his head. “Agreed,” he said right as his stomach let out an embarrassing noise, making Louis laugh from beside him.

“Hungry, are we?” he asked playfully, enjoying the way Harry was blushing. “We did miss dinner so maybe we can convince Niall to bring us up some leftovers.”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said, a big grin on his face. Even though today had been some kind of emotional rollercoaster, from being enraged to being in complete and utter bliss, Harry could definitely say he was glad how today ended up. Maybe they needed this. Maybe they needed the slight altercation so grow as master and slave. Harry didn’t really have the answers, but he would take whatever he could get as long as it meant he could be tucked up against his master like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's non-con in his chapter. If that bothers you, you can skip the chapter but it will be brought up for the rest of the story.

To put things lightly, Zayn was jealous. He was jealous of stupid Louis Tomlinson’s stupid fucking slave and that because of him, he no longer got laid. He and Louis were hardly in a relationship, their words were really kept to a minimum and spent most of their time together in the bedroom. They had been doing this for over a year now and then out of the blue, Louis stopped contacting him. Well, not so out of the blue. Obviously some curly-haired slave had something to do with it and Zayn wasn’t happy about it. No one pushed aside Zayn Malik. He was the ultimate prize.

He wasn’t sure what he could even do about it. There were laws in place to protect every level of slave but bed slaves…those were tricky. Touching someone else’s bed slave, especially a family like the Tomlinson’s could get you thrown in jail quicker than you could say ‘God bless the Queen’. Even with his families influence, he wouldn’t be safe. But how was he going to get Tomlinson’s attention again? Even though he didn’t have real feelings for the boy, he’d have to admit, he was a terrific lay and it had been weeks since he was last laid.

What Zayn hated most about this was that he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was Zayn Malik for Christ sake. He had men lined around the block to sleep with him just to say that they had but his brain wouldn’t keep quiet over this. He needed to prove that he was the better one, not some used up slave.

Zayn would have to move quickly if he was ever going to prove that he was better than the slave. His own eighteenth birthday was quickly approaching which means his parents would be getting him his own slave. He was excited about always having someone to bend at his every sexual command but this wasn’t about it anymore. People were talking about him and Louis and how Zayn was practically thrown aside as soon as Louis’ new slave hit the scene so Zayn needed to prove himself better and quick. 

He spent the next couple of days waiting for the perfect opportunity and it finally struck when he was eavesdropping on Louis and Eleanor before their class started.

“I can’t believe I have to go to the dentist after school,” Louis said as he sulked against his chair.

“What could possibly be bad about going to the dentist, Louis?” Eleanor joked beside him.

“First of all, the put their fingers in your mouth which is creepy and they poke and prod in your mouth and to top it off, that means I’ll be home at least an hour later than usual.”

Zayn saw Eleanor roll her eyes at the boy and scoffed. “This is about sex, isn’t it? You’re really the hung up over the fact you have to wait an hour to have sex with Harry?” Zayn’s jaw clenched slightly at the mention of the slave. “Louis Tomlinson, you’re just the worst.”

Louis mumbled something that Zayn couldn’t hear as the teacher finally started the lesson, cutting the other two’s conversation short. So Louis is going to be gone right after school Zayn thought to himself. Maybe it’s about time I paid a visit to the Tomlinson home.

After school that day, Zayn rushed to his car and told the driver to take him to the Tomlinson’s. He sat back and fidgeted slightly in his seat. He really didn’t have a plan once he got there. He had been there plenty of times before so he would be let in easily but after that he really wasn’t sure. Guess I’ll just have to wing it he thought as he approached the house.

He knocked on the door and he was greeted by one of the house slaves. They of course knew who he was and let him inside. He was incredibly grateful that the blond boy, Niall, wasn’t anywhere to be found. He knew that Louis had formed some sort of weird friendship with the boy that Zayn could never understand and he would no doubt tell Louis that he had been there.

He walked up the staircase to the direction Louis’ room was, thankfully avoiding any run-ins with more slaves. He hesitated a bit outside of the door, but he knew he had limited time to do what he needed to do so he slowly opened the door to find the slave boy laying out on the bed, naked apart from a pair of red briefs, with his eyes closed and a pair of ear buds in. He is making this all too easy..

Zayn locked the door so no one could walk in and stalked towards the bed. He kicked off his shoes before crawling onto the bed, pinning the boy down and kissing up his neck.

“Master,” the boy moaned softly. “I thought you weren’t going to be home until later. I would have been ready for you if I had known any different.” Zayn wanted to roll his eyes. This boy was definitely well trained, he could admit that much. Louis obviously had him tied around his finger in an almost annoying way. Zayn was more than ready to break that. “Master,” he gasped as Zayn bit down on his earlobe, causing the older boy to smirk.

“Guess again,” Zayn said against Harry’s ear as he popped out one of the ear buds.

Harry gasped and tried his hardest to scramble from beneath Zayn but the older boy had him down tight. “What are you doing?” he said, trying in vain to get the boy off from him. This was wrong. Only his master was supposed to touch him like this not some idiot who didn’t know when to give up. “Stop it!”

Zayn was quick to cover Harry’s mouth and looked him dead in the eye. “You better keep your mouth shut you filthy slut,” he snapped, causing Harry’s eyes to go wide. “You know who my family is. You know what they could do. You know they could make a stupid, little slave like you disappear if need be so you better shut your mouth and cooperate like the slut you are, especially if you don’t want your precious Master to find out how much you were enjoying me kissing your neck just moments ago.”

Harry gulped slowly before nodding his head, giving in his surrender. The thought of his master knowing that he had enjoyed another man’s touch, even though it was under false pretenses, broke Harry’s heart so maybe if he played along with Zayn’s little game he could get him to leave.

“Good boy,” Zayn said teasingly, making Harry want to claw his eyes out. “You see, ever since you came into the picture, Louis seems to have pushed me aside.” Zayn grabbed Harry’s hair and forced the younger boy to look at him. “I don’t appreciate being ignored.” Once Harry was looking at him, Zayn continued. “You see, I am of the Malik family and anyone would be lucky for me to take them to bed. Louis seems to have forgotten this. I am the best, dear Harry. No training that stupid little agency could have put you through will ever amount to what I have naturally.”

Harry couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. Pinning him down just because he had some jealousy issues? If Harry was of authority, he would have tried his hardest to knock the boy off of him. Truth be told, however, if he actually attacked him, he could very easily be taken away if the other boy told a good enough lie.

“I don’t even see what he sees in you,” Zayn said bitterly. “Your hair is a mess, your lanky and from what I remember at the party, your ass is only so-so.” Harry bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything. “The only good thing about you is that your lips are obviously made for sucking dick. I can see why Louis would want to see those plump beauties wrapped around that thick cock of his.” Zayn chuckled and stroked Harry’s cheek, making the boy cringe. “Maybe I can see for myself what all the rage is about.”

Harry gasped and shook his head wildly. “No, please don’t,” he said desperately which just resulted in Zayn’s grip tightening in his hair. 

“Shut it,” he said. “I am your superior. I am a master and you are nothing more than a slave. You will listen to me or face the consequences, understood?”

The slave felt tears building up in his eyes, both from the roughness of Zayn’s fingers in his hair and being scared to do anything to disobey, even if it wasn’t with his master. He let out a shuddery breath and nodded his head nervously. He was incredibly scared for what was going to happen but if his master found out he had enjoyed earlier, it would break his heart and who knows what would happen to him.

“Good, little slut,” Zayn said as he worked the zipper on his school trousers. “Get on your knees and knees and get ready for me.” Zayn could hear Harry whimper slightly as he reluctantly did as he was told. He pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees and pulled out his already half-hard cock, giving it a few long strokes. “Open up and show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

Harry let out a small sob before slowly opening his mouth and taking the other boy’s length in his mouth. Even though the boy wasn’t dirty by any means, his prick felt like it was made of acid and burning his tongue. It felt so wrong and Harry didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling. He felt so filthy, so used….if his master ever found out he wouldn’t know what he’d do.

Zayn’s grip was tight in Harry’s curls, forcing the boy’s head up and down his prick. He looked down and noticed the tears rolling down the slave’s face, but chose to ignore them. Crying wasn’t exactly a turn on for him but those lips…he could definitely get off on just watching those plump lips stretch around his cock, taking him in. While he still wasn’t happy about this boy taking Louis’ attention from him, at least he could now say he one-upped him.

He chuckled slightly, his fingers still curled into Harry’s hair with a tight grip and said, “God, look at you. I can almost see why Louis puts up with you. Such a fucking slut for cock. I’m not even your master but here you are, taking it like you were made to.”

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. This was so wrong. Why was he doing this? What was the point? Was this really the best way to get some sort of twisted revenge at him for just doing what he was raised to do? He wasn’t sure but he prayed that it would all end soon enough.

As he guided Harry’s head with one hand, Zayn checked his other wrist for the time. He had maybe twenty or thirty minutes at most before Louis returned so he had to finish quickly so he could get out of there. He sped up his movements, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the slave as he hit the back of his throat again and again. He felt the of-so-familiar build up as his orgasm approached. He gave Harry no warning before he released his load down the boy’s throat, making him choke slightly.

Only when Zayn was spent did he release Harry’s hair. The boy was still trying to catch his breath, coughing from the abuse his throat just took. “Not bad,” her heard the other boy say, making his stomach drop. “I’d definitely had better though. Tell your master if he ever wants a good blowjob again that he knows where to find me.”

Zayn put himself back into his trousers, slipped his shoes back on his feet, and left without another word. Harry was on the bed, his entire body shaking. He felt terrible. He just let himself get used by a boy he already didn’t think he could hate more than he did but he was obviously wrong. He could taste the boy’s ejaculate in his mouth which tasted vile on his tongue and made his stomach turn violently. His stomach gave a lurch and Harry launched himself from the bed and raced to the toilets, making it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

He was crying even harder now, not even caring that his head was stuck in a toilet where his own vomit coated the insides. He already felt dirty. How could this have happened? How could he betray his master like this? Sure, there were laws against slaves disobeying someone with the kind of authority Zayn had but there were still laws that protected him as well. “Oh god,” he said before lurching into the toilet once again.


	12. Chapter 12

That was how Louis found him when he came home, hunched over the toilet, looking absolutely miserable. Louis gasped and hurried to the other boy’s side, quickly wiping away his sweat-slicked hair from his forehead. “Harry,” he said, his voice quivering slightly. “Oh god, darling. What’s wrong?”

Harry felt his stomach twist at the concern in his master’s voice. He sounded so scared for the younger boy when Harry didn’t deserve it. The trail of tears continued to roll down his face, too scared to even try to use his voice right now. He wasn’t even sure if anything could come out.

Louis, clearly panicked, stroked Harry’s back, trying to sooth him in any way possible before standing up. “I’m going to go get Niall,” he said, looking down where Harry stay slumped against the cold porcelain. “He’ll….he’ll know what to do.” Harry, in no condition to argue, nodded his head which was enough for Louis to get up and dash to find Niall.

He ran down to the slave quarters, his body shaking with nerves and ripped open the Irish lad’s door, not even thinking about knocking.

“Christ!” Niall shouted, his body jumping slightly from the surprise. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Don’t you know how to knock, you wanker?” Niall continued to mumble under his breath, setting his guitar down next to his bed before he took a look at Louis’ face, causing his own face to drop. “What’s wrong?” 

“H-Harry,” Louis said, running his fingers through his hair. “Something’s wrong. I went into my room and found him over the toilet and the room just reeked of vomit. He must be really sick.”

Niall sat up, scratching the back of his head. “I was just with him over lunch and he was completely fine,” he said, slipping on his shoes and heading towards the door. “I’ll go get some stuff to give him and see what the problem is.”

Louis let out a sigh and nodded his head. “Thank you, Niall,” he said, following the blond out of the room. He made his way back to his room in a rush as Niall went to gather supplies. He gravitated at the door of the loo, Harry still sniffling against the porcelain bowl and not even acknowledging Louis’ presence.

Niall brushes past him a few minutes later and crouches down next to Harry. He places the items he was carrying in his arms down on the ground and takes in Harry’s form. “You look like shit,” he said, causing Harry’s lip to twitch up slightly. The blond boy puts his hand up to Harry’s forehead, making his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “His forehead isn’t warm at all,” he said, looking up at Louis. 

“What?” Louis said, now definitely confused. “How is that even possible?”

Before Niall could respond, a small, choked sob came from Harry causing Louis to hurry from his spot at the door down to his side instantly. “Hazza,” he said softly, placing his hand on the boy’s back. “You need to tell me what’s wrong.”

Another sob broke from Harry and he wrapped his arms tightly around his master’s neck. To say he was scared of what would happen if he told his master what happened with Z—-him. Harry could hardly even think his name without bile rising in his throat. He wasn’t sure how the other boy would react, if he would be angry at Harry and get him sent away or if he would just hold him and tell him it was okay. He prayed to whatever being was out there that it would be the latter.

His hold on Louis grew tighter and he tried his hardest to get his tears to subside. His hold on his master didn’t falter as he finally took a deep breath. “Z….Zayn,” he finally pushed out, causing Louis’ body to stiffen. Oh god Harry thought. This was already not going well. He had to do this though. He couldn’t back away now. “He was here…I didn’t…..I tried, Master. I tried to get him to go. I promise! I didn’t….he told me….that he could make me disappear. I was scared, Sir. I didn’t want to be taken from you oh god I just…..I’m so sorry, Master. I should have fought harder. Please don’t send me away. Oh god.” Harry was stumbling over his words near the end, the constant flow of tears making it hard for him to speak.

Louis still hadn’t said anything but he hadn’t pushed Harry away, either, as Harry continued to cry into his neck. After a few moments, Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. His body was still tense, but it was enough to calm the younger boy down some. “Harry,” Louis said, his voice obviously laced with anger which made Harry wince. Louis seemed to notice and took a deep breath before speaking again so he could calm himself down. “Harry, you need to tell me what he did to you. Did he….” A growl rippled in Louis’ chest that he couldn’t control. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm down for Harry’s sake. “Did he take you? Did he….fuck you?”

The words burned his tongue as they left, hating the idea that Zayn could have possibly done that to his Harry. The curly-haired boy sniffed and shook his head, which relieved Louis some, but not completely. “He…he grabbed me by the hair and he…he made me s-suck him, s-sir.” Harry felt so dirty admitting what happened. He hated that the other boy soiled him in anyway. He wanted to be perfect for his master and he wasn’t anymore.

“Fuck!” a shout came from beside them, startling both Harry and Louis. Niall’s brows were drawn together, his lips were turned down and you could practically see the anger radiating from him. “Louis you’ve got to do something about this!” he yelled, standing up and pacing the floor. “This pig can’t get away with it. I don’t give a damn who his fucking family is. All good families can fall. Look at mine!” Harry sat in shock as Niall continued to go off. Anger was definitely not a trait Niall showed often. The boy practically lived in his own bubble of happiness. He also almost never used Louis’ first name, at least not with placing a ‘Master’ before it.

Louis stood up and walked over to Niall, placing his hands on the blond boy’s shoulders to get him to stop moving. “Calm down,” he said, looking into the other boy’s eyes. “I’m going to nail that fucker. You know I will. My father has way more power and influence than the Malik’s. You need to keep your head. While if I go off, nothing will happen if you do, you can be taken away so just calm down. For Harry’s sake.”

Niall sighed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “I’m going to kill that fucker” but Louis was satisfied enough. Louis turned to Harry on the floor and tried his best to smile at him, even with the anger coursing through his veins. “Kitten,” he said, making Harry’s heart flip in his chest regardless of the situation. “I want you to take a bath while I go find my father. I’ll…I’ll figure this out, okay?”

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up from his spot next to the toilet. “Niall,” Louis added as he turned to the door. “Stay here with him please. Whatever chores you may have you’re dismissed from. Just…yeah. Stay here.”

“Of course,” the blond said. Louis took one last look at the two of them before turning to go find his father.

“You don’t have to stay here with me, Niall,” Harry said as he turned on the bath water. “I’m probably not going to be very interesting in the bath.”

The blond rolled his eyes and hopped on the counter, shrugging his shoulders. “You just experienced a very traumatic thing, mate,” he said, his tone much more serious than Harry was used to when it came to Niall. “I know they probably don’t teach you this shit in that academy you came from, but what Zayn did is extremely illegal and that stupid cunt, regardless of family status, is going to be locked away for an incredibly long time. Mistreatment of slaves is frowned upon, but not necessarily illegal. Mistreatment of a bed slave, however, especially one that isn’t yours. They take that shit seriously, Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything as he watched the bath fill. He knew that there were some laws protecting him, he just hoped it was enough so he could at least stop feeling guilty about what happened.

Louis walked into his father’s study without bothering to knock. His father was there, typing away on his laptop, only looking up at his son briefly. “What can I do you for, son?” he asked, still concentrating on his work.

“You might want to save whatever the hell it is that you’re working on because this is pretty fucking important,” Louis said, getting his father’s attention. Louis never swore in front of his parents so say his father was shocked at his son’s words was an understatement.

He quickly saved all of his documents before shutting the top down and looking up at his eldest with a look of concern etched on his face. “Alright, Louis, what’s going on?”

The younger boy sighed heavily and replayed the events word for word, his father’s face never changing. When Louis was finished, his fists were clenched at his side and he was practically seething. His father studied him before pulling out his phone and pressing a couple of numbers on the phone sitting on his desk.

“Yes, Master Tomlinson?” the voice came from the speaker.

“Get my lawyer on the phone,” Louis’ father said, making Louis’ body sag in relief. “Tell him to come to the house now. It’s incredibly urgent.”

Louis unclenched his hands as his father hung up the phone with the slave on the other side. “Thank you,” he said, offering his father a pretty weak, but relieved, smile.

“Of course,” his father said, standing up and walking over towards his son. He placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “That arrogant Malik bastard won’t get away with this. I may respect his parents but no more. No one fucks with our family, got it?”

Louis chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Got it.” 

“Go back to Harry,” his father said, motioning Louis towards the door. “It’s going to be a long next couple of weeks from him and he’s going to need you.”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He walked out of his father’s study and headed back to his room. When he opened the door, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head pressed against Niall’s shoulder. When he noticed his master come in, Harry sat up straight, trying to gauge the other boy’s mood. Louis smiled at the boy and kissed the top of his curls, making the younger boy sigh in relief.

“Niall,” Louis said, bringing his attention to the Irish lad. “You’re excused.” Louis could sense Niall about to protest so quickly added, “I’ll fill you in on everything later but for now, I want to be alone with Harry. And please….keep this to yourself, yeah?”

The blond boy sighed but stood up, facing the two. “Alright, fine,” he said. “I better be the first to hear anything new.” Before he turned to leave, he swooped in to engulf Harry in a hug. Besides the initial jolt of shock, Harry eventually melted a bit into his friend’s arms before eh pulled away.

Once it was just him and his master, Harry was a bit nervous. He bit down on his lower lip and looked at the older boy from beneath his lashes. Louis didn’t like this new, frightened Harry. He hated what that fucker had done to his beautiful boy. He just prayed it didn’t take long for him to trust him again.

“My family’s lawyer is coming here tonight,” Louis finally announced, breaking the silence. “You’re going to have to tell him everything you told me, okay, kitten? Can you be brave for me and do that? I’ll be there the whole time, I promise.”

Harry didn’t like strangers. He wasn’t introduced to many over his entire life so there hardly were any strangers in his life, but if Louis trusted this man, then he would have to be brave for his master and suck it up. “Will he be able to help?” Harry asked, scared of the answer.

Louis nodded his head confidently and soothed Harry’s head from his forehead. “He’s the best lawyer in all of the UK,” he said. “He’ll get that stupid cunt thrown away in no time. He won’t get away with this, Hazza.”

The meeting with the lawyer was much like Louis expected. He had Harry on his lap the entire time, doing his best to calm his boy down by playing with the ends of his curls. Harry told the lawyer everything with his face pressed against his master’s neck but it was everything that he needed to bring Zayn down.

“Because of the hour,” the lawyer had said. “I won’t be able to file against him until the morning which is good since tomorrow Mr. Malik will be turning 18 and we can hit him with the fullest extent of the law and will get more time.”

The lawyer told him he would probably be able to seize a lot of Zayn’s things, but he wasn’t really concerned about that. He just wanted that stupid fucker to rot away for even thinking about touching his Harry.

When they got back to Louis’ room nearly an hour later, Louis had expected them to get some food brought up and spend the night with Harry tucked in his arms since he had been a bit flinch ever since Louis found him. He would never dream about pushing his beautiful boy into doing something after something so traumatic. He didn’t want him to be reminded of what happened.

When Louis pulled the curly-haired boy down against his chest, Harry couldn’t seem to sit still. He twisted in his master’s arms, pressing his lower half against Louis’ leg. Much to the older boy’s surprise, Harry was hard against his leg and the boy started to rut himself against him. “Harry,” Louis said, trying to stop his slave’s movement. “What are you doing, kitten?”

“Please,” Harry said, his voice thick with need. He tried to press himself against Louis again, but his master stopped him.

He really wasn’t sure what to do. Obviously he had always enjoyed Harry’s enthusiasm and loved being close and intimate with the beautiful boy but after what just happened to him hours before, he wasn’t so sure how far would be too far. Would Harry want to stop half-way through and end up resenting Louis? He wasn’t even sure if Harry understood resentment since all he has ever been told was how to please him no matter what he might want. They didn’t have a say in the matter.

“I don’t know, baby,” he said, making Harry whine softly. “With what happened earlier….I don’t….I don’t know.”

Harry sat up and looked Louis straight in the eyes. “I need it,” he said almost desperately. “I need to feel your power over me. Please, sir. Anything.”

Louis would be lying if he said the raw need in Harry’s voice didn’t make his cock twitch in his trousers. He would also be lying if he said he didn’t want to straddle his boy’s face and thrust into his mouth to reclaim his territory. He definitely wanted that but he couldn’t help the small tinge of guilt he felt about having these thoughts, especially considering he hadn’t even thought about Harry might need this more than Louis did.

He bit down on his lower lip, letting the different ideas roll around in his head before he slowly nodded his head. Harry mewled in appreciation as Louis pushed the younger boy back on the bed and hovered over his body. “What do you need, kitten?” he asked, running his hand across the boy’s cheek. “Tell your master what you need.”

Harry squirmed slightly at his master’s words. “Need you to claim me,” he said as he breathed heavily through his nose. His body was already responding to his master even before he really even touched him. “Need you to touch everywhere. Need you.”

Even with his reservations, that was all Louis needed before he made up his mind. “Okay,” he said, his voice dipping lower and radiating arousal. The older boy spread Harry’s legs apart and made himself comfortable between them. He could hear Harry’s heavy breathing from above him. The air in the room felt heavy around them and Louis swore he felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck but as far as he knew, he could have been imagining it.

While he wasn’t happy at all that anything had happened between the beautiful boy above him and that nasty prick, he would be forever grateful that his hole was left untouched. While he couldn’t take back the event, at least he had that to hold on to. He looked down at Harry’s puckered entrance, dusty pinky and practically begging to be tasted.

Louis lowered his head and flattened his tongue as he made a long strip all the way up his slave’s crack. Harry was already gone above him, moaning like a whore and squirming against the mattress. Louis pinned his hips down with his arms. He continued to tease outside the rim.

“Sir,” Harry said, his voice raspier than usual. “Please.”

Under normal circumstances, Louis would have continued his teasing for at least a while longer and completely ignored the boy’s pleas. They weren’t under normal circumstances, however so he decided to give in. Without a warning, Louis slipped his tongue inside of Harry’s heat, fighting against the tight ring of muscles. Harry was still trying to squirm, thrusting his hips towards his master’s mouth, but Louis had a strong hold on him.

Louis thrusted his tongue inside of the boy. His teeth grazed the rim making Harry cry out. Everything was already feeling so overwhelming and intense. Even though his already felt like it was up in flames, he needed more. Much more.

“More,” he croaked out before biting down on his lower lip. “Please master, I need more.”

Without hesitation, Louis obliged. Along with his slick tongue, he slipped a single digit in the tight tunnel. Harry groaned obscenely from above him. Louis looked up for the first time to see Harry’s hands tangled in his thick locks, pulling on them harshly that Louis had to wonder how he even found that enjoyable.

He moved his tongue and the finger in sync with each other, trying his damn hardest to seek Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Even though Harry was in absolute heaven from his master’s ministrations. He needed more and he voiced it.

Louis obliged against, slipping a second digit inside. The fit was tight since the only lubrication was his own spit but Harry seemed to be more than okay with the roughness so he continued to stretch Harry open. Only a few minutes after adding the second, Harry voiced again that he wanted more.

“Just let me get the lube—-“ Louis started before being interrupted by Harry.

“No,” he said, shaking his head quickly. “No lube. Just your fingers. Please, sir. I just…I need to feel.”

Louis swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure how he felt about not using lube. Of course, there had been those few occasions where they had sex without it, but never when Harry was in the kind of state he was currently in. With one look to Harry’s desperate eyes, Louis knew he didn’t really have much of a choice. He just nodded his head and brought another finger to the younger boy’s puckering hole.

It was getting quite crowed down there so Louis moved his head away but not before making sure to spit on his fingers so there was at least some sore of lubrication. Even though he was a bit reserved about it, Harry seemed to be enjoying himself grateful so that was enough to push Louis on. He moved the three fingers in and out of the boy, watching with great interest at how his body responded.

Again, just minutes after Louis added the third finger, Harry was panting for more. Louis shook his head right away. They never went past three fingers before and there was no way he would do more if there wasn’t lube involved. “No, Harry, that’s enough,” Louis said but Harry looked down at him looking like he was close to tears.

“I need more,” he said, letting out harsh and shaky breaths. “I need more. God, I swear it’s fine.”

Louis had never felt so conflicted than he did right then, especially in the bedroom. He was scared of hurting Harry but he was even more scared of what Harry would think if he didn’t continue with the state he was in. Louis let out a shaky breath, spit once more onto his fingers before thrusting a fourth finger inside.

Even though he was nervous, Louis couldn’t help but be captivated by the way his fingers disappeared into Harry’s heat. It was like he was swallowing him whole. He continued his movement for longer thanHarry usually let him and he was quite surprised Harry hadn’t blown yet. He seemed to be close by the way his breathing was becoming even more labored than it had been but before Louis could even question, Harry let out a strangled, “More.” Louis couldn’t even believe his ears.

“Harry,” he started but Harry pushed back on him and continued to whisper about wanting more.

If he did this, he would have his entire hand inside of his slave. The thought was frightening but incredibly arousing and Louis had to keep himself from blowing his own load before Harry reached his. He let out a shaky breath before curling his thumb inside.

Harry let out a cry that sounded like he was in pain, but when Louis almost stopped, Harry yelled at him to continue. “Close,” he said, although his voice was barely even audible through his heavy pants. Louis was shaking with a mixture of fear, excitement and arousal as he tried his best to move his hand inside of the younger boy.

After only a minute of movement, Harry’s body shook violently which startled Louis so much from his spot between his legs that he almost tore his hand away. With one last cry, Harry was coming hard into the air, his come flying over his shoulder and hitting against his chin. Louis looked up, his jaw slack from the scene above him. He was in such a daze he barely even noticed his own orgasm passing through him.

They both lied there, panting harshly as they came back to reality. When Harry seemed to come to, Louis slowly, slowly began to remove his hand. Harry winced and let out a choked sob which made the older boy’s chest clench with guilt. He knew this was a bad idea, even if it was what Harry wanted. When his hand was finally out, Louis noticed that his fingers were lightly coated in red which could only mean one thing. “Oh, god,” Louis said as he looked at his fingers in disgust.

Harry, who could barely move, made himself peek up to see what his master was upset about. His eyes widened in shock and he couldn’t help but lower his own hand to his bottom, trying his best to ignore the soreness there and found that there was a bit of blood trickling out of him. Harry frowned when he looked back up at his master. Louis couldn’t believe he actually made Harry bleed. He was absolutely disgusted with himself.

“Master,” Harry said, his voice much calmer than he was actually feeling so he didn’t upset Louis even further. “Master please don’t be upset with yourself.”

“How could I not?” Louis said in a pained voice. “I’m supposed to protect you and I hurt you like this.”

Harry sat up, trying his best to ignore the deep ache he felt when he tried to move and to make his face as neutral as possible. “I asked you to do this,” he said, placing his hand on the other boy’s wrist. “I wanted this. I needed to feel your ownership over me and you did that. You can’t beat yourself up like this. Yes, I’m sore as hell and I will be for the next few days but I feel so much better. Please believe me, sir.”

Louis took a deep, shaky breath but slowly nodded his head. “Okay,” he said, leaning forward carefully and placing a soft kiss against Harry’s lips. “At least let me run you another bath and have someone send some food up here so you won’t have to go anywhere.”

Harry smiled and captured Louis’ lips again. “Now that I can agree to,” he said.

It had been a long day for the both of them and the next few weeks were only going to get harder but at least, for now, things between the two of them were at peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Just like Louis expected, Harry could hardly move when they woke up. The younger boy tried to brush it off like it was nothing and tried to do his morning routine, but Louis stopped him as soon as he conscious enough to know he was doing. He knew Harry was just trying to make him not feel guilty which made Louis feel even more guilty. His boy already had a rough few days and he didn’t want add to that stress, even though Harry continuously reminded him that he was the one who asked for it and even enjoyed it. Louis still couldn’t shake that feeling of guilt, however.

They spent the whole morning wrapped in each other’s arms which brought them back to when they spent their first week or so together. Louis really missed waking up next to his beautiful slave and not have to worry about running off to school or any other schedule to keep to. It was just them in their own little world. School was definitely not an option today. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen with Zayn and he didn’t want to be surrounded by a group of his peers when he found out. He also definitely didn’t want to leave Harry alone, even though he knew his fear was a bit over-the-top.

Harry was tucked at his side, his face flush against his master’s neck, his soft breaths hitting against his warm skin. He really couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else in the world at this moment. He knew they were both awake, but he was more than happy to just sit there in a comfortable silence. Harry, however, seemed to have other thoughts. “Sir?” he said quietly, almost as if he was scared to ask whatever it was on his mind

“What is it, kitten?” Louis answered. He brought his hand up so he could stroke Harry’s hair which he knew always calmed his boy down.

Harry hesitated and shifted slightly against his master’s body. He wasn’t sure exactly how to ask his question. “Um,” he started, nibbling on his lower lip slightly. “What’s exactly is going to happen now? I mean, you said we filed some kind of suit? What does that mean exactly? What will happen to….him?”

Louis shifted on the bed so he was facing Harry more directly. He wanted to see his boy’s face when he talked to him. “Well,” he started, taking a moment to make sure his words were going to be well thought out before speaking. “Doing what he did is a huge deal. Bed slaves have so many laws around them and are so highly appreciated that anyone who does anything bad towards them, it’s taken very seriously so we’re already in favor here. Most people get life in prison for touching another man’s slave but with the Malik’s influence in the community, who knows.” Louis felt Harry tense up beside him so he acted quickly. “That doesn’t mean he won’t get his time for this. He will, I just have a hard time believing that he’s going to get the maximum sentence which is complete rubbish but it’s how it is. Don’t worry, though, kitten. He’ll get his just deserved.”

Harry stayed silent at his master’s side. While it was nice to be assured that things were going to turn out okay, he couldn’t help but fear for the worse. What if the courts failed them and Harry was taken away? “If you say so, sir,” he said, leaning into his master and sighing softly.

Zayn woke up on the morning of his birthday with a big smile on his face. He was finally eighteen, the birthday he had been looking forward to for as long as he could remember. He was now considered an adult, he could now legally get openly drunk, and most importantly, he was going to receive his first bed slave and he was more than enthused. Once he heard about Tomlinson’s amazing bed slave, he knew he had to get one even better than Louis’ so he convinced his parents to let him pick one out after the New Years party. After people saw his slave, everyone will forget all about Louis Tomlinson and his slave.

A memory of the day before popped into his head but he quickly pushed it out. He wasn’t going to let something so insignificant ruin his special day. He know he scared that slave well enough where there was no way he’d go blabbing if he knew what was good for him. His family’s power and influence was enough to scare anyone who knew better.

He ate his birthday breakfast quickly, chocolate chip pancakes and bacon because fuck you he could still like chocolate chip pancakes at eighteen, made sure his hair was styled to absolute perfection, and was out the door to be adored by his peers another day.

When he arrived at the school, he was instantly greeted by his friends, or people who considered themselves his friends, wishing him a happy birthday. Zayn’s chest puffed out a bit at all of the attention, not that he didn’t get attention on a regular basis, but this was special praise. He made sure to keep his cool demeanor and chatted with them, thanking them all and accepting any of the gifts they passed on to him until the warning bell rang out and he walked off to his first class.

As always, he slid into his seat right as the bell was ringing, much to his teacher’s annoyance. He smirked at her before she began writing on the board to begin the lesson. Zayn sat back in his seat, his legs stretched out in front of him and started zoning out. He never paid attention in this class, it was hard to when the teacher had such a boring voice. He’d get his notes from that Perrie girl that was always all over him, even though it was obvious he was into cock.

He picked up his pencil and began to doodle on the margins of his notebook. He was just finished drawing a very accurate drawing of a dick, veins and all, when the door to the classroom opened to reveal the headmaster. He knew he hadn’t broken any rules in the past couple of days so he was in the clear. At least, so he thought until he heard his name come from the man’s mouth. Zayn rolled his eyes and gathered his things to face whatever it was they were going to be blaming on him this time.

When he arrived to the office, he noticed his parents sitting there, both with a stony expression, as well as two well-built police officers. Zayn turned to run but the headmaster caught him by the shoulders and practically shoved him into the room.

 

“Mr. Malik,” one of the police officers addressed him. “Today we were contacted by the Tomlinson family’s attorney and they are filing a law suit against you for assault against a bed slave. Seeing as you are now eighteen and this is a federal offense, you are being put under arrest. You have the right——“

Zayn’s eyes went wide and he tried to escape again, but this time was grabbed by the other police officers, who slapped a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. “Mum,” he said, turning to his parents. “Dad….I swear…”

Zayn’s father cut him off. “Don’t even,” he said. “You’ve gotten yourself into trouble before and I’ve helped you out every time, now I don’t even know how I could do that. You couldn’t wait a day, Zayn! You knew you were getting your own bed slave the next day but you had to use that Tomlinson boy’s slave. You don’t even understand what you’ve done!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Zayn turned to his mother then, he had to avert her eyes not to cave into her son’s pleading look. “I thought we raised you better than that,” she said.

The officer continued to read his rights, but Zayn wasn’t listening.. His whole world started to blur and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. How could they have found out? Bed slaves’ worst fear is to disobey a master, especially one of Zayn’s status. It’s been ingrained in them for so long that it’s literally as much of an instinct as breathing. Somehow, that fucking prick Tomlinson got it out of his slave which was something that he definitely didn’t see coming.

Louis and Harry finally got up when Niall brought them their breakfast around nine-thirty. Harry stayed tucked into his master’s side as they ate, the blond boy chatting with them, poking fun at the way Harry had a hard time sitting directly on his bum. Louis scolded him but Niall just continued to laugh and Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset at him. It was really nice to see Harry smiling after everything that had happened.

After they finished their food, his phone buzzed from it’s place on the nightstand. Louis checked the screen to see it was from Eleanor. He smiled until he read the actual text. ‘Zayn fucking Malik got arrested! Some people saw him getting taken away by the police! You chose the wrong day to miss school, Louis’. A few seconds later, there was another text asking, ‘Speaking of which? Why didn’t you tell me you were skipping today, you arse xo’

Louis chuckled at that one. He responded quickly with a ‘I promise I’ll fill you in on everything tomorrow. Don’t miss me too much xxxx’. When he looked up, both Harry and Niall were looking right at him, obviously curious as to what the texts were about. “Zayn apparently got arrested while he was at school,” he said. “This is going to be even harder to try and hide now that the whole bloody school knows.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry shuffled closer to Louis and placed his hand on his arm. He knew from what his master had told him what would happen. He knew he would have to talk to people he didn’t know and tell them what happened and the scared him. He didn’t like talking to strangers. The only people he ever talks to is his master and Niall. That’s it. Not only are these people going to be strangers, but high power strangers. Lawyers and police officers. He knew these people could help him by putting away him, but what happens if they didn’t? What if they didn’t believe him or somehow his family got him free? What would happen to Harry? Would he be taken away from his master? He didn’t even want to think about that.

Louis could sense that Harry was worried so he pulled the boy closer to him and kissed the top of his head. “Hey,” he said, his voice light. “What did I tell you? We’re going to get through this. That asshole is going to get his time for this and we’ll go on with our lives. Please stop thinking whatever it is that you’re thinking because I’m going to be here for you.”

The younger boy couldn’t help but smile at his master. Even though his fear was far from gone, he just felt safe around his master. He felt confident that no matter what, his master would be there to protect him. “Okay,” he said.

Louis kissed him them, a good proper kiss that had Harry’s heart flutter wildly in his chest. He completely forgot that they weren’t alone until they heard a small cough and a shuffle on the bed.

Harry blushed wildly and he hid his face into his master’s neck, making the other boy chuckle affectionately. Niall gathered the dishes that were left from their breakfast and mumbled something that sounded like, “I think I have some chores to do,” before leaving the room.

“Now,” Louis said with a smirk. “Where were we?”

He kissed Harry again, his head against the younger boy’s cheek. The kiss was slow but filled with heat and desire. Both boys knew that this was more than just a kiss. This was a promise. A promise that things would be okay, that Louis would protect Harry to the end of the world, and Harry accepted that promise. Harry definitely accepted.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal his mother with a soft, sad smile on her face. It was obvious that she felt bad for both boys for having to deal with this. “Hello, boys,” she said. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything but the police are here. They need an official statement from Harry. They have the Malik boy in custody now.”

Louis sighed and nodded his head. “We’ll be down soon,” he promised and his mother turned to leave. He turned and looked at the younger boy who was obviously nervous. “Let’s go get this over with, yeah? And when we’re done, I can run you a bath.”

Harry smiled at his master’s kindness and placed a kiss on the other boy’s lips before sitting up. “Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Louis really wanted to opt out of school. Since Zayn was arrested at school, word was definitely going to go around about it and people were going to wonder why. No one would probably know it had anything to do with him, at least he hoped not, since the Malik’s would probably want to keep this hush-hush for as long as possible.

He also didn’t want to leave Harry alone. He knew that his boy was strong, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. Not even just for Harry’s peace of mind, but his own. He never wanted to let his curly-haired boy out of his sight again.

Just like the morning before, Harry had woken him up like routine. Louis tried to tell him that it was fine, he didn’t have to, but after constant persistence on Harry’s part that he was fine, Louis caved. Besides, who was he to turn down a blowjob from his beautiful boy? He was only human.

When he was finished, Louis told Harry he wanted to stay, but the other boy insisted that he go. “This isn’t going to disappear, sir,” he said. “Avoiding it is only going to make things worse and besides, the attorney isn’t going to be here until after you get back. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Even though Louis still didn’t want to, he knew Harry was right. He kissed the boy softly, making him smile, and they continued with their morning routine like normal.

On the ride to school, his stomach was in knots from the nerves. Even if it didn’t get out today, he knew eventually it would and he really didn’t want to deal with that. He already had to deal with it in general and he didn’t need any extra bullshit on top of it. When the driver pulled into the front of the school, he was instantly grabbed by Eleanor, demanding to know what was going on.

“Calm your tits, woman,” he said, rolling his eyes at her. “Let’s go get some privacy and I’ll tell you.”

Louis led Eleanor to the side of the school where most people went to smoke but luckily, no one was there. He filled her in on all of what was going on, how he found Harry puking his guts out and admitted to what happened with Zayn. He told her that they have a court order against Zayn and that they’re hoping he’ll end up in jail.

By the end, Eleanor’s eyes were wide with shock. “That fucker!” she scoffed. “Who just does that? I want to kill him. Let’s kill him together, Louis, I swear—-“

“Eleanor!” he said, laughing at her outburst. “While I appreciate it, I don’t think killing anyone will fix anything. Neither me or my parents are going to let him get away with this so he’ll get his time. Now, know one knows about this so I really need you to keep this to yourself. I assume it’ll get out eventually, but for now I just want this on a need-to-know basis.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Obviously,” she said. “I’m not daft, Louis. I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

Louis nodded his head just as the warning bell rang out. They walked inside quickly and parted ways in the hallway, Eleanor making sure to press a quick kiss to his cheek before going off to her first class.

When Louis entered his class, he felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. He knew he was probably paranoid, how would they know?, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling. He peaked over his shoulder to see two girls looking right at him and talking quietly to each other. When they spotted him look back, they turned away blushing.

Louis tried to pay attention but it was hard. He still had some sort of itching feeling that people kept staring at him even if there was no way anyone could know. He managed to take down a few notes before the class ended and he rushed out of his seat to the next. As he walked through the hallway, again, he could have sworn everyone was staring at him. He caught a few people, but most turned as soon as they knew they were caught but a few stared on. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard to.

Before he could reach his next class, however, someone called out his name and he turned. It was Eleanor and she ran towards him, looking out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you,” she said, her breathing a bit labored. “People know. I don’t know how, but I heard Lucy Sparkman and Emma Thompson in class talking about it. I swear I didn’t tell anyone, Louis.”

Louis sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know you wouldn’t do that, Eleanor,” he said, shaking his head. “Thanks for telling me, though. Now at least I know I’m not going crazy and people actually are looking at me.”

Eleanor gave Louis a sad look before pulling him into a hug. “Just ignore them, babe,: she said. “You’re wonderful and it’s none of their business. I told Slutman and Humpson to bugger off and it was none of their business. I’m not afraid to fight someone.”

Louis laughed and hugged Eleanor back. “Don’t go off and get yourself expelled,” he said. “Although I’d like to see you fight someone. I’ll be fine. It’s Friday so I’m sure this will mostly be blown over by Monday. I’ll see you at lunch.”

For the most part, it was easy to ignore the stares. It was annoying more than anything, but once people actually started approaching him, that was a different story. People obviously wanted to know if it was true or not, and when he gave no indication with his outward appearance, some had to try and find out.

First it was one person who sat behind him in class, then he had groups of two or three following him around and eventually, Louis snapped. “Fuck off!” he growled at them. “It’s none of your bloody business what happened so give up already.” People stayed away from him after that. The stares and whispers were still there, but he could manage. Thank god it’s Friday he thought to himself.

The end of the school day didn’t come soon enough. He was talk of the whole bloody school and for once, he hated it. He hated knowing that everyone knew what happened with his poor Harry. It wasn’t any of their business. He hugged Eleanor goodbye, promising her that he’d fill her in throughout the weekend, before climbing into his car with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t wait to see his beautiful boy after a day like this.

Thankfully, the ride home went by much quicker than the school day. He didn’t even wait for the driver to open his door like usual and hopped out as soon as the car came to a stop. He took the stairs two steps at a time to his room and when he opened his door, Harry was kneeling in position at the foot of his bed, like nothing had changed.

Even though Louis was still hesitant to do anything with the boy because of the damage he had done a couple nights previous, he loved that Harry had still stuck to his schedule. “Hello, kitten,” he said, kneeling down to Harry’s level and stealing a kiss from him. “As lovely as it is to see you like this, the lawyer will be here any minute and I’d like to savor your sweet mouth so for now, climb into bed and give me a cuddle, yeah? Been a shit day.” 

Harry nodded his head and stood up and let Louis lead him to the bed and pull him close. “What happened, sir?” Harry asked, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shirt, relaxing into his familiar embrace.

Louis sighed and his hold on Harry tightened. “Somehow, everyone at school found out about what happened. Louis could feel Harry stiffen in his arms so he quickly kissed away the wore lines that appeared on his forehead. “Don’t worry kitten, I put everyone in their place. It was more annoying than anything. It should die off in the next few days or so. I’m just so glad it’s the weekend and I can spend the next few days alone with you.”

The younger boy smiled, but didn’t say anything. He had spent most of the day worrying about his master and the events that were to come. Even with his master’s constant reassurances that everything would be okay, that he would stay here and that he would protect him, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that something could still go wrong. Niall had told him all day how silly he was being. That didn’t stop him from worrying. While he knew the Tomlinson’s were much more influential, the Malik’s still had a lot of power and if they chose to fight it….Harry didn’t even want to think about it. Not when his master’s arms were wrapped securely around him.

About fifteen minutes later, a knock came from the door and Niall’s head popped in through the crack. “The lawyer just arrived,” he said. “I’m meant to fetch you.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Louis said, sitting up against the pillows. “Give us a few minutes and we’ll be down.”

Niall nodded his head and disappeared behind the door. Louis rolled his neck, making it pop and crack. “Alright,” he said, turning to Harry. “Why don’t we get you in a pair of briefs and we’ll head downstairs?”

Harry bit down on his lower lip and looked down. Louis noticed and arched his brow in curiosity. “What’s up, Haz?”

The younger boy blushed and looked up at his master. “I was….just wondering if I could maybe borrow your jumper? I…I’ve been wearing it all day. Smells like you and makes me feel safe. I…I hid it in one of my drawers. Thought you might get mad.”

Louis laughed loudly. “Oh, Haz, babe,” he said. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to be upset over you wearing clothes, even though I definitely like the sight of you out of them. You’re more than welcome to wear whatever jumper of mine you’d like, love. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Harry’s body relaxed and his face lit up as he climbed out of the bed and to the dresser, pulling out a green jumper. Louis smiled as he watched the other boy lift his arms over his head and slipped the garment on. It was Louis’ side which meant it was a bit snug in places on Harry, but the boy looked so content in it that Louis refused to even mention it. He got off the bed and changed out of his school clothes before offering his hand to the other boy. Harry took is, squeezing it tightly as they left the comfort of their room to face their unfortunate reality.

The family lawyer was sitting in a chair across from his father’s desk and he turned around when he heard the door opening. “Mr. Tomlinson,” the man greeted as he stood and offered his hand. “Pleasure as always, even under the circumstance. Please sit down. We have much to discuss.”

Louis shook the man’s hand before guiding Harry over to his father’s empty chair at the desk and settled him down on his lap. “So what do you have for us?” Louis asked. Harry was hiding his face into Louis’ neck, occasionally sneaking a glance at the lawyer because he was obviously anxious for what he was going to tell him. Louis made sure to stroke his back as the older man began to speak.

“I actually come baring only good news,” he said, making both boy’s eyebrows raise. “I’ve spoken to the Malik’s lawyer and they aren’t going to fight it. They’re embarrassed with their son’s actions and know they wouldn’t win so they’re rolling over on their backs, so to speak.”

Louis was at a lost of words. They weren’t going to fight? Without the support of his parents, there was no way that Zayn would get out of going to jail. He was completely fucked. In a way, Louis almost felt bad for him until he was forced to remember what the boy did to his Harry and he takes it back. He let out a slow breath and looked up at his lawyer. “Now what?”

“Now….nothing,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “There will be a small trial, but that will be quick and painless. The jury will decide what will happen from there, but trust me, you’ll never have to worry about Zayn Malik getting away from this.”

Louis tried to keep his emotions in check in front of the other man, so he simply nodded his head and thanked him so much for his time before leading Harry away. He knew Harry wasn’t going to say anything in front of a stranger, and Louis didn’t want him to. He wanted Harry to confine in him and only him. Perhaps he was selfish, but Louis could hardly give a damn. They passed Niall on the way up to their room and Louis quickly shot him a look that read ‘not now but I’ll tell you later’ that Niall had learned to understand after years of being around Louis. 

When they got back, Louis brought them straight to the bed but stayed sitting up in favor of laying down. “What’s on your mind, kitten?” he asked as he reached out to stroke his fingers across his boy’s cheeks.

Harry leaned into his master’s touch and sighed. “Honestly, sir,” he said, looking over at Louis. “Nothing. I-I know that…..he isn’t going to get away with it and that I’m not going to be taken away and I’m just….happy.”

Louis smiled the biggest smile he had been able to muster over the past couple of days, a genuine smile that stretched across his entire face. He knew Harry had been worried and although he would never admit it aloud, so was he. Now that everything seemed to be going in a firmly positive direction, he could let himself relax. Instead of speaking, however, Louis decided to let his lips do the talking.

He pressed his lips against Harry’s and the boy instantly melted against him. They kissed slowly at first with small open mouth kisses with just a bit of teasing tongue, and then the kisses grew deeper and more urgent. The past few days had been emotionally draining on the both of them but they both tried to keep their emotions at bay in fear of worrying the other.

That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the two of them being wrapped up in each other against after days of only light intimacy. He rolled them over so that he was putting part of his weight on Harry. He kissed the boy’s neck and made his way down his body, only taking a break to lift the jumper Harry was wearing over his head and tossing it somewhere across the room. Harry was squirming a bit against the sheets as he watched his master kiss all the right spots. 

When Louis made it all the way down his body, pulling down and discarding his tight briefs, and kissed the tip of Harry’s prick and it throbbed in response. Louis wasn’t interested in that, not now. He left it there, hot and hard against the younger boy’s belly. Louis lifted up Harry’s sack to find the prize he wanted. He tentatively ran his finger on the outer rim and Harry winced slightly. 

“Are you still sore from the other day?” Louis asked as he kissed the boy’s inner thigh.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, pushing his hips towards his master’s finger. “Keep going.”

Louis sat up a bit and looked up at the other boy. “Harry,” he said. “What have I said about lying? You flinched when I touched the rim and you expect me to believe you’d be fine?” He placed his hand on Harry’s thigh and rubbed his thumb against the warm skin. “While I might have to think of a punishment for that later, for now, if you’re up for it, I have something I’d like to try that would give both of us pleasure.”

Harry nodded his head, eager to please his master especially since he just earned himself a punishment. “Yes, sir,” he said. “I would do anything to please you.”

The older boy’s lips twisted up into a devious smirk and turned Harry onto his side, earning a raised eyebrow from the other boy. “Do you know what sixty-nineing is, kitten?”

The slave shook his head. Never in his training did he ever come across the term and he internally started to panic. Wasn’t it their job to prepare him for anything that his master could want? Now here he was, unable to please his master for his lack of knowledge which left him frustrated. “No, sir,” he replied. “I-I don’t think they taught us that. I’m sorry—-“

Louis silenced him with a kiss. There was no need to try and explain. He really wasn’t surprised that Harry didn’t learn about things that involved mutual pleasure since that wasn’t what his role was. Slaves were supposed to give pleasure and not focus on receiving it as well. Obviously, his feelings for Harry didn’t fall into the normal master-slave relationship archetype. He wanted Harry to enjoy himself as well. “Don’t apologize, Harry,” he said. “I didn’t expect them to teach this kind of thing to you. Sixty-nineing is when two people give their partner oral pleasure at the same time.”

It was obvious that Harry was still confused. The concept probably wasn’t easy for a slave to swallow, no pun intended. “But how?” he asked.

Louis didn’t respond. He rid himself of his own clothes and told Harry to lay on his side. I’m going to lay down by your feet, love, and I want you to suck my cock for me. We’ll start there.”

Harry thought this was a weird request but did as his master said. He placed his hand on Louis’ thigh and moved his mouth down his master’s hard shaft. The older boy let out a satisfied groan and let Harry work his prick for a few moments before reaching out to wrap his fingers around Harry’s own prick, making the younger boy moan around Louis’ dick. “Now here comes the fun party, kitten,” he says, his voice dripping in arousal. He quickly licks his lips and let his own mouth sink down his boy’s length. Harry bucks into his mouth and lets out another series of moans around Louis. Harry’s fingers gripped the other boy’s thigh and worked up his pace on his master.

They continued like that for while with one of them occasionally stopping when the feeling became more intense but quickly found their way back to their fast and steady rhythm. Louis couldn’t imagine living the life of a normal master. He loved seeing Harry like this, enjoying himself and receiving pleasure from his movements. His heart went out to other slaves that had to live their lives only giving pleasure and not receiving.

After a while, Harry actually pulls his head back and bites his lip. “Master,” he says. His voice sounds raw from working on Louis prick for so long. “Can I….can I please cum, sir?” Louis groaned as he pulled off of Harry only long enough to say ‘yes’ and went back, Harry following close behind.

They both were able to last just a bit longer before Harry’s hips started jerking more and he came hard into Louis’ mouth. When he finished, Louis pulled off for just a moment to say, “Don’t swallow right away.” He bucked his hips a few more times, sliding the head of his prick across Harry’s tongue before cumming hard into the boy’s mouth. Louis let out a long groan as his body went lax against the bed. He looked up at Harry and moved up towards him. “Open your mouth, kitten,” he said. “Let me see the cum, Haz.”

Louis did as he told and Louis had to bite his lip to keep in a groan as he saw his own cum sitting on Harry’s tongue. “Fuck,” he muttered as he moved closer. “So beautiful with my cum on your tongue, kitten. Such a good boy.” Louis leaned in and kissed his boy, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting his own cum in Harry’s mouth. Harry whimpered into his mouth as he shared a kiss with his master. When they pulled away, Harry’s cheeks were pink as he smiled at his master. “Love you, baby boy,” he said as he pulled Harry into his chest.

“Love you, too, master,” he said, his voice slow and soothing to Louis. The older boy kissed him on top of his head before they both slipped into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The trial that followed a couple weeks after was just like his attorney said, quick and painless. The court obviously found Zayn guilty and was sent to prison to serve a life term. He held onto Harry’s hand while they sat and listened to the hearing and gave his hand a small squeeze whenever Harry looked uncomfortable. After the hearing, his attorney came up to them and told Louis that they had to go meet with Zayn’s lawyer to discuss the distributing of his assets.

Louis didn’t want anything Zayn could have. He had his Harry and Harry’s peace of mind. That’s all he ever needed. He agreed and led Harry out of the courtroom and into a small conference room. Harry sat at Louis’ feet and rested his head in his master’s lap, enjoying the way Louis’ fingers would brush through his hair.

They wait all of five minutes when the Malik’s family attorney came into the room. “Sorry, had to wrap up a few things,” he said as he took a seat at the opposite side of the table. “So Mr. Malik’s assets----“

Louis interrupted him. “I don’t want any of his things,” he said firmly. “I don’t need anything from him. Any money that the Malik’s are offering I will have donated to charity. Now if that’s all, I think I’d like to take my slave home.”

The attorney looked stunned as he looked at Louis, really unsure of how to respond. The older man fixed his glasses and set the papers he had brought aside. “There is one more thing that might be of interest of you,” he said. “Right before the arrest, Mr. Malik’s purchased a slave for him.”

“I don’t need another slave,” he said. He made sure to keep his hand going through his boy’s curls to reassure him that no one could take his place.

The man cleared his throat before speaking. “If you don’t take him, he will be turned over to the government. If you take a look at him, you may change your mind.”

Before Louis even had a chance to respond, the door opened and a young boy was brought through by a man in a suit. The man didn’t linger around and left right after. Louis examined the boy, naked except for a pair of briefs. He was beautiful, Louis wouldn’t deny that, but he still couldn’t imagine sharing Harry or making the boy feel like he was unloved. Not after everything that has happened.

Suddenly, Louis felt Harry jump up from his spot on the ground which was entirely out of character for him. For whatever reason, a wide smile was on the boy’s face and then he yelled, “Liam!” The other boy, whose head was turned down in a submissive pose finally looked up and saw Harry running towards him and encircling him with his arms.

“Harry?” the boy said, obviously unsure of what to do. He looked up to Louis who was looking on at the scene before him. He knew who Liam was, he heard Harry talking about him many times before. He was his boy’s best friend, the only one Harry had before Louis had purchased him.

“I missed you so much, Li!” he said, burying his face into his friend’s neck. Liam still stood stiffly, unsure how to act in front of a master that wasn’t his own. Not that Liam even had a master, not really. He hadn’t even seen who was supposed to be his master since he was arrested. After a few moments, Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and murmured that he had missed him, too.

Louis sighed at the scene in front of him. Harry looked so genuinely happy to have his friend back. He couldn’t imagine trying to take that away from him. Still, Liam was a bed slave and he couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than Harry. He supposed he would do it if it meant that he could see his Harry happy like this every day. He turned to the attorney and ran his fingers through his hair. “What happens if the government takes him?”

Harry gasped and buried his face into his friend’s neck. How could his master take Liam away? Right after he just found his friend again?

“He gets sent to agency for used slaves,” he said. “While as far as we know, Mr. Malik was never intimate with his slave, but to some, he is still seen as defiled and it’s uncertain to what would happen from there. Some get purchased, since the price is much lower, but not treated as well as someone who has a bed slave for tradition. It’s a flawed system, but it’s what will happen.”

Louis looked over at Harry who had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering. He couldn’t let that happen to Liam. He’s not sure how this will work out, but he couldn’t do anything like this. It would break Harry’s heart and the guilt would eat away at him. “We’ll take him,” he said. 

Harry wiped away his tears and detached himself from Liam to come to Louis, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looked at Louis in disbelief. “Really, master? We’re keeping him?” his voice was hopeful but still unsure. Louis nodded his head and Harry dropped to his knees, hugging Louis’ legs tightly. “Thank you so much, sir. Thank you, thank you.” He was crying again and Louis squatted down and brushed the tears from Harry’s eyes.

“Of course, love,” he said. “I would have a hard time doing that even if Liam wasn’t your friend. We’ll make this work, alright?” Harry nodded happily and let his master kiss his lips softly.

Louis turned to Liam as he stood up. The boy put his head down in respect as Louis approached him. “You’re coming with us,” he said as he let his fingers graze the hair on the back of the boy’s neck.

“Thank you, sir,” Liam said as he dropped to his knees just like Harry did moments before and nuzzled his cheek against Louis’ leg. It felt weird, knowing it wasn’t Harry, but he supposed he would have to get used to it, even though he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach at the idea of being with someone other than Harry.

Louis signed the many forms that the Malik’s attorney had for him to give legal rights of Liam over to him and making sure that the rest of Zayn’s things were donated and given to charity. He looked down to see Harry and Liam whispering together and he could tell that the love and friendship and Harry felt for Liam was returned equally by Liam. Once he was done, both of his slaves were on their knees but Harry had moved closer to Liam and was holding his hand. Louis smiled and told the boys to follow him. 

When they got home, they all went straight to Louis’ bedroom. The older boy really didn’t want to have to go over the entire hearing and who this practically naked boy was. Louis watched as Liam looked around the room, taking everything in. Harry still had a big smile stretching across his face as he held onto Liam’s hand and showed him around, making sure to point out his things he has required over the past couple of months, especially the collar hanging from his neck. Liam stayed quiet the whole time and let his friend speak enough for the both of them. As soon as Harry had nothing left to show, he walked Liam pack towards Louis and dropped to his knees and the other boy followed behind him.

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and smiled down at him. He loved this boy so much and was glad he could make him happy. He felt guilty that he was jealous of Liam who sat nervously on his knees next to Harry. He just hoped he wouldn’t let that show in front of them. It wasn’t Liam’s fault that he was brought into a situation where his new master was already wrapped up completely in another. “Alright boys,” he said. “I don’t see a reason to try and beat around the bush. Since we are all here, we might as well get acquainted with each other.” He turned to Harry before saying, “Kitten, remove my clothes please and Liam,” he turned his attention to the other boy. “Go wait on the bed.” They said ‘yes, sir’ in unison and Harry began to undo the buttons of Louis’ shirt. When some of his skin was revealed, the younger boy placed a kiss to it but before he could continue, Louis stopped him. “Not now, love,” he said. “We must wait for Liam, okay?”

Harry’s heart drop as he nodded his head. He wasn’t used to being denied touching his master. In all the things they have experienced with each other, never has Louis actually denied him. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but he ignored his overactive brain and continued to undress his master. The younger of the three boys looked over to see Liam sitting on the bed, looking nervous and he made sure to give him an encouraging smile. They could do this.

When he was finished, Louis pushed him towards the bed and watching Harry crawl next to Liam. Louis looked at the two boys and decided to move in front of Liam and placed his hand against the boy’s cheek, fully examining him. Although he couldn’t be much older than Harry, there were so many differences between them. Liam had some chest hair lightly scattered across his chest while Harry was silky, white skin. He could even make out a bit of stubble along his jaw, obviously still in the early stages of getting his facial hair. Louis didn’t think he had ever caught a glimpse of hair anywhere on Harry’s clean face.

He knew he needed to make his move, so he turned his full attention back to Liam and told the boy to kiss him. Liam looked over at Harry for a split second before leaning forward and softly placing his lips against Louis’. The boy’s lips were slightly chapped, but still felt good against his own. It definitely was different from kissing Harry. While Liam was still open and willing, there wasn’t that electric buzz he felt through his entire body like he did when kissing Haz. He started to move his hand up Liam’s defined body, sliding across the boy’s chest, and down his abs. He looked down to see that Liam’s prick was getting hard against the fabric of his briefs. He supposed that was a good sign. “Harry?” he pulled away and looked at the other boy who was biting at his lower lip. “Show Liam how master likes to be sucked.”

Harry nodded his head and said “Yes, sir” before situating himself between his master’s legs. The younger boy wasted no time at moving his mouth down Louis’ prick. Louis sighed at the familiar warmth from his slaves mouth and moved his hand up to card his fingers through the boy’s hair. In the corner of his eye, he could see Liam watching Harry with a blush spreading across his cheeks. He let himself enjoy Harry’s mouth for a few minutes longer before stopping him.

“Very good, love,” he said as Harry nuzzled his cheek against his master’s thigh. I want Liam to finish now. You were wonderful.” Harry shuffled out of the way and moved to the side of the bed and Liam instantly took his place. As soon as the other boy was between his legs, he carefully lowered his head and started to mimic Harry’s previous movements. Just like with the kiss, it felt great to have Liam between his legs, he and Harry had the exact same training so of course it felt great, it still wasn’t the same. Something didn’t click in the way it did with Harry. Knowing this and still letting Harry sit off to the side while someone else’s mouth was working him made Louis feel almost guilty. He looked over to Harry and saw that the boy wasn’t even looking at him or Liam. He was looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap. Louis’ lips felt dry as he reached out and placed his hand on his slave’s knee. “Come here, kitten,” he said. 

Harry moved over towards Louis’ head and the older boy moved his arm forward and stroked his slave’s cheek with his thumb. “Kiss me,” he ordered and Harry did just that. There was that spark as there was whenever they kissed, but still, something was off. Harry was hardly as enthusiastic as he usually is. Louis suddenly felt a wetness against his cheek and moved his hand down from Harry’s cheek to his own and wiped away a tear. He looked up and saw Harry crying silently above him and Louis’ heart shattered. Louis sat up quickly, earning Liam’s awareness. The boy quickly stopped when he noticed the state Harry was in.

“Harry?” the other boy asked slowly and carefully, unsure of how to approach this situation. The last time Liam had seen Harry cry was when he fell and scraped his knee when he was nine. In fact, the agency looked down at tears. Tears were supposed to be a sign of weakness and no slave was supposed to show weakness to their masters. They were supposed to endure everything and Harry was the one out of their entire group that wanted nothing but to be the perfect slave. Seeing him cry was not something he was expecting.

The youngest of the three quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and sniffled softly. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I thought I could do this. I thought I could watch you with someone else, sir, but I-I can’t.” Harry gave a little hiccup before continuing. “I know…I know it’s common for someone to have multiple slaves and I was prepared for such a event coming into this but…but…” He gave out a shaky breath. “Maybe….maybe it won’t be so bad if I didn’t have to see it. Maybe you can rotate who you’re with or something but as much as I love Liam…it still breaks my heart to see you with him.”

Louis sighed and wiped Harry’s tears from his cheeks. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he said softly, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry for speaking out of line, sir,” he continued. “I know I am stepping out of line and I’m willing to take whatever punishment I get for doing so but I---“

Louis quickly put his finger over his slave’s mouth to quiet him which of course, worked instantly. Louis looked from Harry to Liam, and sighed softly. “You don’t need to apologize, kitten,” Louis said. “It was rather naïve of me to think that this was going to work. Liam,” he turned to the other boy who hadn’t said anything yet, “You’re a lovely, lovely boy and under other circumstances, I’m sure you’d be a wonderful bed slave but….but somewhere along the way, I guess my heart did a silly thing and fell in love.”

Louis looked back over to Harry, whose eyes were glimmering with fresh tears and seemed to be holding back a smile. Louis smiled back and turned to Liam. “I’m sure this is uh, disappointing considering you’ve trained for years for this but I just don’t think this will work out um, sexually.”

Liam still hadn’t said anything yet and Louis was a bit nervous but eventually, Liam let out a long sigh of….relief? “Thank god,” he said, making Louis’ eyebrows raise in surprise. “Not to sound rude, sir, you’re very attractive but when you were getting paperwork ready at the courthouse, Harry kept telling me how wonderful you’ve been and had the biggest love-struck face that I’ve ever seen and I felt guilty knowing that I’d be sharing something that made him so happy like that. He really, really, loves you, sir.”

Louis looked back to Harry who had a very prominent blush on his face and was looking at his lap again. Louis smiled and reached over to squeeze Harry’s hand. Harry smiled at him and they shared a look for a few moments, but Louis had to acknowledge Liam’s presence. “Now we must figure out what we can do,” Louis said, looking between Harry and Liam. “Even though I won’t be using you as a bed slave, Liam, I won’t let you go, either, in case that was a worry in your mind. You will stay here and we’ll…we’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you, sir,” Liam said and grinned at the older boy.

“Of course,” Louis said, reaching over and stroked Liam’s hair. “I think we have an extra room in the slave quarters. It would take maybe a week or so to get something to get set up so you’d have to bunk with Niall but, it’s yours.”

Liam thanked him again and scooted over towards Harry. The two shared a look and Louis could tell they were communicating without words, something they obviously formed from years of love and friendship which Louis couldn’t help but find endearing. Whatever the looks meant, Harry launched forward and hugged Liam tightly and whispering ‘I’m sorry’ softly into his friend’s neck. Louis let the two hug it out as he crawled out of the bed to dial Niall’s quarters. While Niall as incredibly interested in what happened at the trial, Louis didn’t feed his curiosity and told him to ‘just come up here’.

When he hung up, Liam and Harry seemed to be done apologizing to one another and both looking and Louis. He informed them that Niall was on his way up to show Liam where he could stay until he got his own room. Almost as the words left his mouth, Niall appeared and looked as if he were about to speak until he noticed the naked boy on Louis’ bed. “And who might this bed?” he asked, his eyes shamefully raking up and down Liam’s exposed body, making the other boy blush.

“This is Liam,” Louis responded. “We need a room made up for him so until then, I’m putting him in your um, possibly capable hands.” Niall was still staring and Louis had to snap his fingers to get the boy’s attention away from Liam’s chest. “Please tell your mother we need a room put together and please try to do so without molesting poor Liam, here.”

Niall rolled his eyes at Louis. “You really underestimate my self-control,” he said and Louis give him a serious look of disbelief which Niall chose to ignore. He walked towards the bed and offered his hand to Liam. “I’m Niall,” he said and pulled the boy out of bed. “Looks like we’ll be rooming together for a bit. Promise I’ll keep me hands to myself unless asked otherwise.”

Liam blushed and nodded his head as the blond boy led him away, talking his ear off in typical Niall fashion. Perhaps the boy was just too polite to stop it, but Liam really didn’t seem to mind. ‘Perhaps I just did my friend a favor’ he thought to himself with a small chuckle.

When the door clicked shut behind them, Louis turned his attention back to Harry who was looking at him with a timid smile. Louis opened up his arms and the younger boy wasted no time in making himself at home between them. Louis kissed the top of the boy’s head before murmuring, “Talk to me, Haz.”

The boy sighed against Louis’ chest. “It’s just,” he started, trying to gather his words. “This past two months almost since the incident happened have just been so exhausting.” He pulled away slightly so he could look up into Louis’ curious and searching blue eyes. “You’ve been so patient with me, sir and I’ve become stronger since meeting you, but every time we come together, it’s clouded by everything else that’s been going on. I feel your ownership over me every time my collar moves but I need…I need more. I need you. Please, sir. Please.”

Louis listened closely to his boy speak and he really couldn’t believe how much this boy seemed to have grown since he purchased him back in December. Physically, his body had filled out and his voice dropped but Louis could tell that mentally, the boy had grown as well. It was actually kind of beautiful. Louis agreed, as well. Since the incident with Zayn, Louis had been so wrapped up in protecting Harry from everything, reminding the boy that nothing was going to be alright that their master and slave dynamic did get pushed to the side at times. That wasn’t fair to either of them. Louis knew that Harry craved his structure and if need be, discipline and Louis was more than willing to give it.

“Lay on your stomach,” Louis ordered. “No more talking.” Louis was surprised how easy it was for him to go from his soothing, caring voice to a tone that was full of authority and left no room for arguing. Harry obviously could tell the difference as well and did exactly what his master had told him to without question. 

As soon as the boy was in position, Louis climbed off the bed and went to the drawer where they kept most of their toys. Louis looked at each of them, trying to decide which to use. They hadn’t used everything yet since they purchased them when Harry first arrived so he figured this was just as good of a time to try something new as ever. Louis grabbed some special restraints from the drawer and pushed it shut with his foot before returning to Harry. “You look so beautiful like this, Haz,” Louis said as he let his hand run up the curve of Harry’s bum. “You’re going to look even better when I’m done with you.”

Louis took Harry’s legs and folded them back and strapped his ankles into a pair of cuffs. As soon as those were settled, Louis leaned his body into Harry’s and whispered, “Now your hands.” The younger boy obeyed instantly, keeping his mouth shut apart from a soft whimper that escaped his lips. Louis took the boy’s arms and secured them behind his back and examined his work. Harry was hogtied in the middle of his bed and Louis couldn’t believe just how beautifully submissive his boy looked right now for him. Only for him. “Just look at you,” he beamed, letting his eyes and his hands roam across the boy’s stretched out body. “So good for me, kitten. Do you like being tied up like a cute little piggy, baby? You may answer me.”

The younger boy let out a soft moan and nodded his head quickly. “Yes, sir,” he said, his voice strained already and they hadn’t even started yet. “I love being tied up. Love being good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, kitten,” Louis cooed and ran his hand over Harry’s pale bum, letting a finger dip within the crack. “Always so willing to please me while I’ve been neglecting your submissive nature. But no longer. You will never be able to forget who owns you now.” Harry only made a small whimper beneath Louis which caused a grin to stretch across the older boy’s face. “Now what to do with you,” he said with a hint of a chuckle in his tone. “You haven’t broken any rules but your pretty arse looks a little too bare for me, don’t you my sweet little kitten?”

Harry let out a small whimper before Louis added, “You may speak.”

“Please, master,” the boy said, nodding his head. “Please make my arse red. I-I want it.”

Louis smiled and leaned forward to kiss the curve of the boy’s bum. “Such a good boy,” he murmured. “You know the rules. Count after each one and thank me for them. I will tell you when I am finished.” He situated between Harry’s restrained legs and readied himself for the first strike. He brought his hand down, letting the clap echo in the otherwise quiet room.

“One, sir. Thank you sir!” Harry breathed out almost like it was his own personal prayer. Maybe it was. Maybe after all of the stress these past couple of months have brought to them and how it forced their master and slave bond to be put on hold, maybe Harry had been praying for this. With that thought, Louis brought his hand down to the boy’s other cheek, watching as the skin turned red beneath him. . “Two, sir. Thank you sir!”

Louis didn’t have a number in mind of when he was going to stop. As long as Harry replied in eagerness, Louis wasn’t even sure he wanted to. It got to the point, however, where a certain situation between his own legs needed to be addressed. His cock was hard and pulsing beneath him. He never got a chance to reach an orgasm earlier when both boys had worked their mouths along his prick and now watching as Harry’s ass was bright red and had very visible hand prints on each cheek and a few bruises forming, it was almost impossible to ignore now. Harry let out a small whimper when Louis’ hand didn’t return to him, but once he knew what was next, Louis knew the boy would all have forgotten.

Louis got up and moved towards his nightstand to grab one of the many bottles of lube they had collected in the past few months. He opted out on prepping Harry, he knew the boy would object to it anyway, so he quickly covered his length and lifted the other boy’s legs slightly to get a better angle. Louis could hear the boy wince in pain but he knew this was what both of them needed.

He slid inside of Harry, the boy making a collection of different sounds as he did. He pushed past the first ring of muscles with a bit of restraint from Harry’s body but once he got past, he was able to get himself fully inside. Louis took a few moments for his slave’s body to adjust. He watched as the boy’s sweat-slicked muscles flexed and relaxed as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. It was truly a beautiful sight. As soon as he deemed the younger boy ready, Louis pulled himself out until only his teasing head was left nestled inside. He pushed back in almost violently. Harry let out a hoarse moan, only slightly laced with pain and Louis was in no kind of state to tell him to be quiet. He wanted to hear what he was doing to the boy’s body. He wanted to know what he did to him on every level of intimacy. He continued to thrust, his rhythm quick and uneven, and his hands never left their spot gripping Harry’s legs, lifting them up occasionally to gain better leverage. Louis let out a groan, his fingers dug deeper into Harry’s legs and let out, “Oh, kitten.” He licked his lips and wiped the back of his hand on his brow to collect the sweat collecting there. “You look so good like this, kitten. Tell me how you feel.”

“Oh, master,” Harry cried out. “Feels so good. I’ve needed to cum for so long. Please tell me I can.” The boy let out a tiny whimper and Louis’ heart went out for the boy.

Louis continued to thrust into Harry’s tired and abused body and nodded his head. “As soon as I come, you may as well.”

He knew it wasn’t going to take much longer for him to get his own release. From both Liam and Harry blowing him earlier to the fifteen minutes of watching Harry eagerly take Louis’ spankings, Louis was already at wits end and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer even if he tried. He thrusted his hips less than a dozen more times before he let out a long, tired groan and released himself into the boy beneath him. “Go,” he managed to grit out as his own orgasm subsided to allow Harry his own release.

Even though Harry had no touch, the boy came hard beneath his master, his hands grabbing at the restraints to try and ground himself. Louis looked beneath him, tired in his own right and watched as Harry came apart beneath him. As soon as Harry’s body slouched in exhaustion, Louis moved to undo the restraints on his hands and feet. The boy’s limbs fell to his side as he tried to catch up on his breathing. Louis tossed the restraints to the floor and crawled over to the other boy’s side and pulled him close.

They were quiet for a while, just letting their breathing to calm down and become in sync again and basking in the soft touches Louis was giving to Harry. Eventually, Harry moved his head and looked into Louis’ eyes, a lazy smile on his face and whispered, “Thank you.”

“What for, Haz?” Louis asked, stroking the boy’s curls.

“For everything,” he replied. “For protecting me. For knowing exactly what I need even if I don’t know myself. For loving me.” The boy let out a happy sigh and nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck. “For being you, basically.”

Louis smiled and lifted Harry’s face up with his fingers so he could kiss his lips softly. “I promise to always be those things for you, Harry,” he promised, placing another kiss to his lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of the actual story story and the 16th chapter will be an epilogue. I hope everyone liked it. I made sure to bring back some BDSM stuff before the series ended since there hasn't been a whole lot of that in the last few chapters. If you're having a hard time trying to imagine how a hogtie system works, I used a 5-piece hogtie system by the company Sportsheets as a reference for the story (It was the least complicated one that we sell at my work) so if you need a visual reference, feel free to look that up. Also, even though this story is over, feel free to drop a request for a one-shot from this verse and I'll write something up. I might write something about Niam's relationship but we'll see! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	16. Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

Louis sat at his desk in the study staring at the screen of his laptop. He had just graduated from University hours ago and right now he was mostly killing time until he was expected to be at the party his parents were throwing for him. He really couldn’t believe how fast time had flown by. After the whirlwind that was the trial of Zayn Malik, it took a while for Louis’ life to completely calm down, especially at school.

Eventually, people lost interest and life went back to as normal as it could. Him and Harry spent a lot of time building up their master-slave relationship, especially that first six months. Once he moved to go to university, they had their own flat and Harry continued to be at his side. His father even let him take Niall and Liam with him. Those two had formed quite the relationship themselves. Niall was the perfect person to make Liam shed some of his serious demeanor and let himself be his own person.

Legally, they both here his slaves, his father officially signed the rights to Niall over to him when he graduated, but Louis hardly used them as such. They still had some of their duties that they carried out at his parents’ house. Thankfully Liam had a knack for cooking skills and was able to take Maura’s place after the move and Niall still delivered his breakfast every morning, but that’s about the extent of it.

Some people in his parents’ community would probably turn their noses at the idea of treating slaves with such decency. Louis could hardly care about keeping up that reputation. Niall had been his friend since he was young and just because he had legal ownership over him didn’t mean he would treat him that way. The same went for Harry. Legally, Louis could do just about anything to him, apart from assaulting him, and the law would protect it.

It was obvious to anyone who met him that his feelings for Harry surpassed the typical master-slave dynamic. While they still exercised their roles often, there was a much deeper love there.

Although he was done with his actual education as of today, he still had some more studying to do. _How To Legally Marry A Slave_ he read the title and started to scroll down.

_Although marrying a slave is uncommon, it isn’t something that is impossible. There are laws that allow in certain circumstances masters to marry their slaves. While it is possible, these situations should be taken into heavy consideration since the process is long and could possible take up to a year to process._

_In many nations, including America and the U.K., the process to allow masters to legally transfer their slaves status from slave to citizen includes much paperwork that each have to process separately by the Slave Trade Agency in your country. They will then determine if your request to transfer a slave’s status is justifiable as well as doing a background check to make sure that the slave in question is owned by you. This may be one of the most tedious parts of the process since to help determine the slave’s ownership, they must trace back the original paperwork when the slave was purchased._

_In most instances, a random house visit will occur to have the relationship observed to make sure that this is the proper step you should take with your…_

Louis groaned in frustration. This process shouldn’t be this bloody difficult. He had been thinking about asking Harry to marry him for a better part of a year now. It was rather unconventional for people to take this step with a bed slave, but Louis wanted everyone to know that what he felt for Harry was more than just a sexual release and a power trip. He wanted people to know that not only did he own the boy’s mind and body, but he also owned his heart as well.

Suddenly Harry appeared in his study only wearing one of Louis’ jumpers, smiling sleepily at his master. “Hi,” he said as he crawled into Louis’ lap. This had become increasingly difficult with how big Harry had grown over the years. He had long passed Louis in height but even so, Harry insisted on sitting in Louis’ lap whenever he could and wearing Louis’ jumpers even though they didn’t fit him any longer. ‘ _They smell like you,’_ he would argue and Louis didn’t have the heart to argue back. “What are you looking at?” Harry squinted at the words, obviously trying to sound them out in his head.  He wasn’t taught to read while at the agency so Louis had taken it upon himself to teach him over the years. Apparently he figured it out because Harry turned to Louis with wide eyes. “Lou,” he whispered.

Louis bit down on his lower lip and sighed. “I was just reading up on it,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s something I’ve thought about from time to time.” _More like all the time._ “As much as I enjoy our master and slave relationship, you know by now that my feelings are far deeper than that. If this was a normal circumstance, I feel like marriage would be the next logical step but there’s so many fucking rules! They make this such a difficult task and all I want to do is put a fucking ring on it.”

Harry chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Lou,” he said, making Louis relax slightly. It wasn’t incredibly often that Harry called him by his name, even after everything they’ve been through, but Harry always knew the right moment to do so. “I don’t need a ring on my finger or any more documents for you to prove that you love me. I know you do. I feel it in my bones whenever you’re even in the same room with me.”

Before Louis could interject, Harry pulled his collar out where it was hidden beneath Louis’ jumper. “This is enough for me,” he said. “This symbolizes our bond as master and slave, but to me it means so much more than that. I’ve dreamt since I was destined to be a bed slave that I would receive a collar just like this from a wonderful man who would always take care of me. That’s what you do, Louis. This is more important to me than any ring could be.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s kind words. He was very serious about the idea of marrying Harry or at least the concept behind it.  He reached forward and ran his fingers run over the black titanium link-chains and watched the emeralds sparkle in the sunlight coming from the window. “I suppose you’re right,” he finally replied, brushing Harry’s fringe from his forehead. “I guess as long as we know that this collar means more than just an ownership, that’s good enough for me.”

They kissed then, neither sure who initiated, but enjoying the familiar buzz they felt whenever their lips met. Louis let his fingers lace at the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck pulling him in deeper to the kiss when suddenly, he heard a laugh coming from the door.

“Christ,” Niall said with a chuckle. “Don’t you two ever give it a rest?”

Louis groaned and pulled away from Harry. “Like you and Liam are any better,” he scoffed. “I’m so glad that your room is sound proof. I would be scarred for life.” Louis could see Liam blushing behind Niall, hiding his face into the blonde’s neck. Even after all this time, Liam still blushed at any mention of his and Niall’s sexual relationship although _technically_ by law he was Louis’ bed slave. It was actually kind of endearing.

“Don’t embarrass him!” he warned with absolutely no threat behind his words. “Anyway, I come baring a message. Your mum rang about five minutes ago and the party is all set and that you and Harry need to stop snogging and head over there.”

Louis knew Niall was exaggerating the words, but he wasn’t going to call him on it. He knew his mother would chastise him for being late to his own graduation party. He lifted Harry from his lap, _fuck that was getting hard to do,_ and straightened out his own clothes. “Go freshen up, kitten,” he said, patting the younger boy’s brief clad bum. Harry smiled and turned to go towards their bedroom, when Louis grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him back in for one last kiss. “Love you,” he said, nudging his nose against Harry’s.

A big grin stretched across Harry’s face. “And I love you,” he replied before leaving one last lingering kiss to Louis’ lips before walking off to get ready. Yeah, maybe Louis would never marry Harry, or maybe they would some day in the future, but for now, all Louis knew was he was the luckiest man in the world to have him in his life. That fact was more than good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter was not very long. I expected it to be much longer but honestly, I covered everything that I think was necessary to bring the story to a close. This has been an incredibly long process for me but after all this time, this story is officially over. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have. Although the story is over, I’m considering making a side story about how Niall and Liam’s relationship came to be sometime in the near future so if you’re interested, please tell me so.


End file.
